Total Drama Heroes and Villains
by PoeticDeath3
Summary: Here we are with another Total Drama season. We are bringing back Heroes vs Villains with a slight twist, for this season. It will feature 6 returning veterans and will add 22 new characters, which will be OCs created by you guys. (App Closed)
1. Cast List

_Hey Everyone listed below is the cast for my Heroes Vs Villains story. **(Apps Closed)**_

 _Listed first is the returning characters, it will list their name, stereotype and then the season the first appeared in._

 _After that I will list the new characters, it will list their name, stereotype, and creator._

 _ **Returning Characters**_

01-Duncan(The Delinquent) Island

02-Lindsay(The Dumb Princess) Island

03-Katie(The Sweet Girl) Island

04-Sadie(The Sweet Girl's Friend) Island

05-Rodney(The Country Boy) Pahkitew Island

06-Junior(The Son(Part of Father and Son) Ridonculous Race

 _ **New Characters**_

Female Characters

07-Abigail Delarosa Ramirez(The Incurable Prankster) By Jade's One of a Kind

08-Alice Cantrell(The Social Genius) By ShadowJcreed

09-Alice Monet Willove(The Silent Musician) By Happy77123

10-Ana Fernandez(The Femme Fatale) By Obikinoah

11-Brianna Hanami(The Lonely Singer) By Singer97

12-Brittany Drake(The Mob Leader) By Mistress Mysterious

13-Clara Marie Deville(The Devious Brit) By NerdyNightStocker

14-Emmeline Mae Ganley(The Insecure Dancer) By Wings of Metal

15-Julia Qual(The Obsessed Writer) By Kanisha the Writer

16-Kylie Cassandra Tucker(The Bad Ass Cheerleader) By Not So Sweet Sara

17-Melissa Wingfield(The Fandom Girl) By OppsieDasi

Male Characters

18-Ax Wilson(The Strong But Silent) By Obikinoah

19-Clay Levandowski(The Lone Wolf) By PRAKNASTY

20-Dallas Jeremiah Mason(The Hardened Cowboy) By NerdyNightStocker

21-Giovanni Deamani(The Gentleman Boxer) By Grantzu7304

22-Hardington Mayes(The Feminine Gentleman) By Linkonpark100

23-Howard Goldberg(The Socially Awkward Hunter) By Rouge Tundra

24-Kevin Conner(The Autistic Sweetheart) By prestoncampbell2001

25-Leon Lui(The Bad Boy) By GoldEmblem

26-Nathan Miller(The Idea Guy) By Aaronwillwin

27-Wade Regal(The Two-Faced) By StayOuttaMyShed

28-Zane Dempsey(The Strategist) By Knifez

.

 _Authors Note:_

First: I want to apologize to anyone who did not get accepted I did have to turn 20 characters down, I even cut my own OC Walter who I was planning on including.

Second: congrats to those who's characters did get accepted I look forward to sharing this journey with y'all.

Third: For the returning characters I picked quite a few ones that most people would consider weird to bring back but I brought back the ones I wanted so that is that sorry if your favorite did not make it or someone you are not a fan of did make it.

Fourth I wanted to give a shout out to the people who did not get a character accepted at all, thanks for sending them in I enjoyed reading their apps.

austileboy3, Cyborg8981, JackHammerMan, Kale264, Mask of Mystery, RandomPiesEverywhere, T J Miller(Guest), TheGamingMonkey2002, and xmon123.

Until Next Time

-Caleb (PoeticDeath3/Crashdog55)


	2. Chapter One: New Victims

_"Last season On Total Drama: 14 new teens came to a new island to compete in a new season. They laughed, they cried, they laughed and cried, but in the end Shawn beat out Sky for the big ones. This season we are mixing it up, we have a mostly new cast, featuring 6 veterans, and by veterans we just mean people who have been here before."_

 _"Soo after all the problems with the island last season the producers forced me to buy another new one, this one without all the robots and stuff" Chris stated, rolling his eyes in the process. Thankfully we were able to save the bathhouse confessional. "So get ready to meet my next group of victims, er I mean campers"_

 _._

 _ **Theme Song Plays**_

 _Chris stood on a new Dock, on another island, by a sign that said Serlon._

 _"Welcome to the newest season of Total Drama" Chris declared as a large boat dropped off the 28 teens. "As I call your name please move to the other end of the dock"_

 _"First last meet our returning friends, from Total Drama Island please welcome everyone's favorite bad boy Duncan"_

 _Duncan walked from his side over to the other kind of glaring at Chris on the way._

 _._

 _"He seems bitter about something eh who cares, Next up is the lovable Lindsay"_

 _Lindsay rushed up to Chris. "Oh My God Kyle it is so good to see you again" she exclaimed rather excitedly. Chris rolled his eyes saying "Lindsay how do you not remember my name of all people? I am the host?" Lindsay continued on to stand by Duncan._

 _._

 _"Next also from Total Drama Island is the er interesting best friends. Katie and Sadie"_

 _The best friends giggled as they ran past Chris and to the end of the dock._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Confessional: Katie and Sadie**_

 _"OMG we are back on total drama" said Katie basically yelling. "Oh my god I know" responded Sadie_

 _ **End Confessional:**_

 _._

 _"For our fifth returning character we have someone fresh off of the last season. Please everyone welcome back Rodney._

 _The tall awkward farm boy emerged from the crowd, walking to join the others who had already been called._

 _"Rodney good to have you back" said Chris._

 _"Thanks Chris" he replied_

 _Katie and Sadie both exclaimed "Hey Rodney, it is good to meet you"_

 _Rodney's vision slowed and zoomed in on them._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Confessional: Rodney**_

 _"Ok so I think those two girls were totally into me, the only thing is how can I pick just one? And what about all the girls I met last season."_

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _._

 _"Now for our last returning competitor, we have someone from our network's spin off show the Ridonculous Race. Please welcome back Junior."_

 _Junior pushed his way through the crowd, "Hey guys let me through." The new competitors looked confused at this young teen trying to make his way through the crowd but they eventually let him through._

 _Duncan looked at him and smirked, jabbing Rodney in the shoulder, "I didn't know that they were allowing little kids on the show now." After saying this he started laughing before looking around him._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Confessional: Duncan**_

 _"Umm ok I am happy for another shot at the money, But why am I the only normal returning person. These other dweebs will have to go."_

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Now to introduce the new campers, first up we have Abigail"_

 _A short and slim Hispanic girl enthusiastically emerged from the crowd. She was wearing a pink-off the shoulder thin long sleeved shirt that had a picture of Twizzlers on the front. The shirt exposing a lacy black bra. Below this she wore dark blue jean shorts, pink and white knee high socks, and matching nikes. A fringy white silk scarf hanging around her neck completed the look._

 _Unlike the six campers before her she was practically running to the end of the dock; and seemed to be excited about everything._

 _"Guys It's Chris, oh and a new dock, guys look at the water, oh and the returning characters it is so great to be here." as Abigail said this she was running from thing to thing with a smile never leaving her face._

 _._

 _"Ok this is taking too long, so now I am just going to call your name and you will move to end of the dock, so second off we have Zane"_

 _A tall white guy with brown shaggy hair, and hazel eyes walked past Chris. He was wearing a white V-neck shirt, faded blue jeans, a black unzipped hoodie, and normal gray sneakers._

 _"Hey everyone" he uttered, Duncan rolled his eyes at this, Sadie, Katie, and Abigail all hugged him. Probably because he was decently attractive._

 _._

 _"Next we have Clara"_

 _A short slender ivory colored girl, left the crowd of others. She was wearing a cream-colored boat neck-blouse, form-fitting black shorts with large cargo pocket that were buttoned shut. She also wore black flats and pink pearl studded earrings._

 _She walked up to Zane, saying "Hey it is nice to meet you" he nodded and replied with "Likewise"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Confessional: Zane**_

 _"Huh, that Clara girl seems nice enough, kind of cute too, but honestly thought something felt off not sure if I can trust her"_

 _ **Confessional: Clara**_

 _The confessional opens with Clara laughing. "Dang this is gonna be much easier than I had originally thought" As the camera fades she was showing off an smirk that could only be described as evil_

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _._

 _"Nathan is next" called out Chris_

 _An average looking white teen with brown hair and blue eyes, slowly trudged away from the others. He was a black shirt that had a green smiley face on it. He also wore black jeans and green and black converse shoes._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Confessional:Nathan**_

 _"Normally I would have tried to make friends with some of the other new campers but I think it is best to wait and see who plays which cards first"_

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _._

 _"So the next camper we have is Clay"_

 _Clay walked out from over next to the crowd. He was well built, and muscler. Clay was wearing a black V-neck that showed off his very life-like black widow tattoo over his adam's apple. He also wore blue jeans, blue sneakers, black sunglasses, and a black bikers jacket that said Loner in big red letters across the back. The jacket had ripped off sleeves to expose his other tattoos one was a barbed wire tattoo around his right bicep and the other was a black wolf running the entirety of his left arm. When Clay got to the other side of the dock he again went over to the side to stay away from the others._

 _._

 _"Next is Ax"_

 _A tall, broad, muscular man appeared, he was pretty tan; and was wearing a red flannel shirt, black pants, and black vans. Ax also wore a black fitbit and a gold chain. His brown hair was curly on the topped and completely shaved on the sides._

 _He walked from one end to the dock to the other with quite a level of confidence. Most of the girls were having a hard time keeping their eyes off of him._

 _._

 _"Julia"_

 _An short African American girl. She held a notebook and she was jotting notes down. The camera zoomed into the notebook showing her drawing hearts around a very good and detailed picture of Ax. Julia was wearing a white shirt covered in glitter, a black skirt with stars on it and brown heels._

 _._

 _"Melissa"_

 _She wore a Harry Potter shirt, black leggings, white anklet socks, and black converse. She also had skeleton earrings._

 _Lindsay greeted her as she reached the end of the dock saying, "Hey Madison it is so great to meet you."_

 _"It is Melissa though call me Mel if you don't want to be stabbed" she said laughing._

 _Lindsay backed up looking a little scared._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Confessional: Lindsay**_

 _"Ok so Megan is a little scary, I think Kaleb should be more careful about the campers he wants to do on the show"_

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _._

 _"Next is Kylie"_

 _A slightly tan skinny girl, with bright green eyes and chestnut brown hair, moved from one crowd to the other. She wore a nose ring and earrings; and her outfit was a classic red and white two-piece cheer-leading uniform, a leather mini jacket, and some red converse._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Confessional: Kylie**_

 _"Ok some of these other campers are just weird. Like that Melissa chick seems a little off, oh and Clay like what is with all the tattoos. I mean even that cute guy Ax is interesting. Anyway I hope to make some friends with some of these people. Hopefully I can find someone more normal to work with."_

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _._

 _"_ _Next is Emmeline"_

 _"Hey Chris you can call me Emma" she Interjected._

 _"Well Emmeline, I would call you that if I cared but I don't, so yea"_

 _Emma had a hourglass body, long red hair to her tailbone. Her face was was littered with freckles. She was small but very muscular. She wore a couple of gold rings, and had her ears pierced. She also was wearing an emerald green dress, a white lace cardigan, white wedge sandals, and a gold anklet._

 _When she reached the other end of the dock she was tapping her foot some, it someways it almost looked like she wanted to dance. But was maybe scared to do so._

 _._

 _"Give it up for Brittany"_

 _A peach colored girl, with teal eyes, and black braided hair emerged from the smaller growing crowd. She was wearing a black blouse, fishnet leggings, a black skirt, and high heeled black boots, with laces that went up her legs. She also had a Gun. But this was quickly taken by Chris and thrown into the water. This caused all the teens on both sides of the dock to shudder in fear, well except Duncan he seemed unfazed._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Confessional: Brittany**_

 _"It is ok I don't need my gun or Mob to win this thing." She said all this with a frozen expression on her face._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _._

 _"Next is Brianna"_

 _As Bri moved from one end to the other she was fidgeting and singing mostly under her breath. This and the fact that she was quite attractive got most of the teens to be interested in her. She had light blue eyes, and perfect platinum blond hair that when to her shoulder. She was wearing a pastel blue top with a short black skirt and black heels. She also had a black necklace that had a silver heart shaped locket attached to it._

 _As she got closer to the second group of teens, Melissa asked "Wait is that Jar of Hearts?"_

 _"Yea" replied Brianna smiling, some of her anxiety going away._

 _"Awesome, I love that song" said Melissa_

 _The two hugged, both thinking that they would become close friends._

 _._

 _"Umm" Chris said looking at his list, "Welcome Hardington"_

 _A small slim, feminine Caucasian teen moved across to join the rest that had been called. He had brown eyes and brown hair which was long and fashioned into a ponytail. He was wearing a purple shirt, blue jeans and white shoes._

 _As he approached the other teens, he noticed Bri and Mel still hugging, "Hey guys" he said waving, both of the friendly girls waved back, at this lithe looking man._

 _._

 _"Next is Giovanni"_

 _"Umm Chris you can call me Wolfie"_

 _"Yea dude probably not gonna happen" Replied Chris._

 _Wolfie shrugged as he moved to join the rest of his soon be friends, enemies, and teammates._

 _He was wearing black combat boots, blue jeans, a leather jacket, a white undershirt, a brown shandon hat, and a wooden cross. This look went well with his dirty blonde hair and striking blue eyes._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Confessional: Kylie**_

 _"Ok but am I wrong these people, are starting to look weirder and weirder."_

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _._

 _"The next guy we have is Wade"_

 _A very short and very scrawny person walked out, he was small like Cameron was. He had short and neat brown hair, and green eyes. He wore a blue polo, brown shorts, and sneakers. As he went up to the crowd he noticed Mel and Bri still talking with Hardington being nearby. He waved at them, bowing slightly, kissing the girls hands._

 _"It is such a pleasure to meet such beauties" He said in his English accent. Both of the girls blushed._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Confessional: Wade**_

 _"Ok these girls and even that lady boy will be easy to win over. The million is basically already mine"._

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _._

 _"Hey Kevin, you are next"_

 _Another short scrawny kid walked over. He also had blue eyes and blonde hair, his eye was shaggy and long going down past his neck. He was wearing a blue, grey and black striped short with a hoodie, blue jeans, black sneakers, and glasses._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Confessional: Kevin**_

 _"I am thankful that the closest people standing around me are Wade, Bri, Mel, and Hardington they all seem super great, and amazing; and who knows maybe they will help me with my autism."_

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _._

 _"Howard"_

 _A teen of average height and weight moved out of the now small group. He had light blue eyes, and spiky black hair. He was wearing dark blue jeans, brown boots, a black shirt, and an alligator skin jacket. He also wore a alligator tooth necklace._

 _As he walked from one group to the other he tripped almost falling on his face._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Confessional: Howard**_

 _"Ugh, I cannot believe I just tripped in front of everyone. Why is it so easy to hunt things like this he said pointing to his alligator jacket. Yet it is impossible for me to not be awkward in front of people. Ugh damn it."_

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _._

 _"Next is Dallas"_

 _Dallas stood up, as he had sat down waiting for his turn. As he stood he revealed that he was taller than most of the other campers, and that his hands were more than a little calloused. His eyes were two different colors of green, and his brown hair was a super messy down to his neck. He walked quickly, quietly, and with quite some confidence. He was wearing a light blue jean jacket, a short-sleeved red flannel shirt. He also wore dark blue jeans, brown boots, a cowboy hat and a large leather belt-buckle._

 _._

 _"Next is Ana"_

 _Ana stood up and strutted from one end of the dock to the other. She was Brazilian very attractive, slim but with very nice large assets. Ana wore a jean jacket, black shirt, blue skinny jeans that showed off her butt, in just the right way. She also wore black low-tops and gold earrings. He dark brown hair was in a ponytail behind her back. As she reached her new competition she winked at Ax before slapping Duncan's Butt._

 _Wade noticed this and approached her bowing again to also kiss her hand, hello my lady._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Confessional: Wade**_

 _"Still gonna be easy, they will all fall one by one."_

 _ **Confessional: Ana**_

 _"This shouldn't be that hard, half the guys and even some of the girls cannot stop staring at me and these she said pointing to her large boobs"_

 _ **Confessional: Zane**_

 _"Some of these people are real interesting characters, this should be a weird one."_

 _ **End Confessional**_

 _._

 _"Now for the last guy of the season, Leon"_

 _A very average guy with gray eyes, and black hair that covered his left eye stood up leaving only two to be introduced. Leon wore black sneakers, a black t shirt, and black jeans. He was reading a comic book as he joined the others. Then when he got there he kind of pushed Kevin slightly. As he did this both Ax and Zane stepped in._

 _"Hey dude that is not cool" Ax said pulling him off._

 _"Yea man, chill" Agreed Zane._

 _._

 _"Next is Alice"_

 _Both the girls at the end of the dock started to get up._

 _"Wait which one of us, asked one of them?"_

 _"Oh yea you are both named Alice, umm how about one of you just change your name." Asked Chris._

 _"Umm baby, that ain't gonna happen" yelled Alice C. As she did this the other Alice nodded to agree._

 _The first girl was African American. With blue eyes, and long wavy hair. She was wearing a red tank top, blue jeans, sneakers, and some glasses._

 _The Second girl was white and much smaller than the first. She had blue, eyes and red hair which she kept in a ponytail. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, black yoga pants and blue running shoes. She also had a keyboard with her._

 _"Ugh fine, said Chris. We will just call you Alice C. and Alice W._

 _"That is more than ok" said Alice C. as she walked to join the other teens._

 _Alice W. nodded and walked behind her._

 _._

 _"Well there you have it" yelled Chris, the newest contestants on the new season of Total Drama. Next week watch as the teens are divided into teams and continue to fight it out for the million which will include the elimination of our first camper. Until Next time on Total Drama: Heroes and Villains._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Author's Note_

 _Well there is the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it sorry again if your character did not make it. I hope you will continue to read and read my future stories._

 _._

 _Also I would like to say sorry to anyone if I tweaked anything for your characters I simplified somethings to make the writing easier and flow better._

 _._

 _With that being said, what did you guys think of your characters? Who stood out? Who do you like? Who do you expect to go out first?_

 _._

 _Lastly, if you guys spot any grammar errors or typos please point them out, so I can fix them thanks guys._

 _._

 _I look forward to hearing from Y'all_

 _Until Next Time_

 _-Caleb (PoeticDeath3/Crashdog55)_


	3. Chapter Two: Wade's Way

"Last Time on Total Drama: Heroes and Villains we met the newest ensemble of teens competing in total drama. This time watch to see how they fair. To see who teams up with who, to see if romance will be in the air, and finally to see who will walk the freshly new built dock of shame."

.

 _ **Theme Song Plays**_

 _._

 _*Campfire Pit*_

The campers and Chris were now sitting around a campfire circle; which was much bigger than the one from the first season.

"Listen up campers," Chris began "because your first challenge will determine the our teams"

"Wait Chris? I thought this season was another heroes Vs Villains theme?" Asked Nathan, interrupting a now annoyed Chris.

"That's right, Nathan but right now it is pretty unclear who the heroes are and who the villains are. So until we figure that. We will have three normal teams." Chris held up three fingers "Competing and voting each other off just like every other season."

.

 **Confessional: Wade**

"This is great, I was worried that I would be outed as a villain much sooner than I would have liked."

 **End Confessional**

.

"So hidden around the island are these." Chris held up a Golden Chris Idol. I have hidden 30 of them. 7 of them are Blue, 7 are Green, 7 are Red. if you find one of them that will determine your team, sending the 28th camper home tonight. But with these I have also hidden 3 Gold ones these will save one person from elimination at any time."

"AND GO" Chris yelled blowing his air horn.

With this the campers still looking a little confused, jumped up and started to search. Most of them split off into groups to search, with very few going out on their own.

 **.**

 **Confessional: Nathan**

"Dang we are already exploring an island we don't even know. Maybe the best bet, is to first figure out how large the island is by walking around the whole thing."

 **End Confessional**

.

Nathan headed south back towards the dock,

"Hey Noah wait up" Lindsay called out.

"What's up" Nathan asked ignoring the fact that she had gotten his name wrong.

"Can we come with you" she requested gesturing to Alice W. and Howard.

Both of who gave a kind, pleading look.

"Yea sure, but we gotta hurry" Nathan shot back.

With that the four of them headed off towards the beach.

 **.**

 **Confessional Howard**

"Yea, I found some good people, dude I wonder if we will get on the same team, I would love to crush this competition with them."

 **End Confessional**

 _._

 _*Volleyball Courts*_

Meanwhile elsewhere on the island Clay could been seen at a Volleyball court. His eyes got real wide as he noticed something red sticking out of the sand, he rushed over unburying it to show that it was indeed a Red Chris Head. He put it into his Biker Jacket before heading north towards a patch of trees and rocks.

 **.**

 **Confessional: Clay**

"Dang, that was easier than I thought. So I may as well keep looking for one of those golden heads."

 **End Confessional**

 _._

 _*The Mess Hall*_

East of there, by the new mess hall could be seen, Sadie, Katie, and Rodney.

"Maybe we should look under the building?" Katie asked.

"Yea" Sadie chimed in "I bet Rodney could do it."

"Low is the river, that hangth my heart" replied Rodney.

 **.**

 **Confessional: Rodney**

"I don't know how to tell Katie that I like also like Sadie, and I have no idea how to tell Sadie that I also like Katie, ugh" He signed and lowered his shoulders.

 **End Confessional**

 **.**

 _*Sports Field*_

North-West of there was a field bordering the field was forest on three sides. With the fourth side housing the basketball and volleyball courts. Inside the field was Wade, Melissa, Bri, Kevin and Hardington. They were split up some searching for things on their own.

Wade was in the far corner by the basketball court. He was by himself. When he noticed off to his left in a tree bordering the edge of the woods there was a Green Idol. Looking around his friends, he realized that none of them were athletic or tall enough to reach it.

 **.**

 **Confessional: Wade**

"Ok there may be a small problem with me being this short, and teaming up with such idiotic dweebs. I may need to find someone else to snared into my web."

 **End Confessional**

.

As wade was trying to figure out a way to get the idol down. Duncan and Brittany rushed out of the woods on different sides of the tree. Both of them noticed Wade, before noticing where he was looking.

After they noticed the idol, they both locked eyes before rushing towards it. Brittany reached the tree first, and as Duncan got there she pushed all her weight into him, before she jabbed his face with her elbow. As she did this she used the momentum to knock into the tree knocking the idol to the ground. Brittany proceeded to pick it up, and glare at Duncan, disappear back into the woods.

 **.**

 **Confessional: Duncan**

"Ok Damn, That is some chick" As he said his he rubbed his Mohawk slightly. He was more impressed than annoyed but both emotions were present.

 **End Confessional**

 _._

 _*The Dock*_

On the far south side of the Island Julia could be seen walking towards the dock _._ Following behind her was Junior.

As she reached the docks, she began to look around on the beach.

"Hey do you need help" asked Junior, smirking slightly as he did.

"Oh, hi Junior, umm ya sure you can help me look." She responded. "But umm how would we decide who got to keep the idol if we only found one?"

"Well lets just hope we find two." he suggested.

Julia smiled and nodded "ok sounds like a plan."

 **.**

 **Confessional: Junior**

"So not sure if this is the best plan to win, but what can I say Julia is kind of pretty." As he said this he started to blush.

 **End Confessional**

 _._

 _*Basketball Courts*_

Kylie had left the campfire and had gone west, heading towards the basketball courts. She got there pretty quickly. After searching the court she moved to the equipment closet, where to her luck she found a Red Chris Idol.

 **.**

 **Confessional: Kylie**

" Ok so two things, first: this island is the nicest total drama set by far, two: Victory is sweet" As she said this she rubbed the idol on her chest, as if to clean it.

 **End Confessional**

.

After Kylie had secured her a spot into the next week she decided to call it a day and she headed back to the campfire circle.

.

Over on the South-East side of the island were Emmeline, and Abigail. They were searching between the cabins and the beach below it. As they searched they began to talk.

"So Abigail" Started Emmeline.

"Oh just call me Abby" said Abby interrupting her.

"Ok,ok then you should call me Emma." she shot back

"Yay" Abby added. As she did she was smiling a lot still bursting with energy.

 **.**

 **Confessional: Abigail**

"Ok so Emma is actually quite cute, I think we would be cute together." As she uttered this she smiled and playful clutched the ends of her scarf, in a nervous excited way.

 **Confessional: Emmeline**

"Abby, actually seems really cool. I hope we become good friends, maybe even teammates or an alliance or something."

 **End Confessional**

.

 _*The Cabins*_

Rodney, Katie, and Sadie were still by the Mess hall they had started to head south slightly towards the cabins. Rodney ran a head to search the green cabin. Katie and Sadie headed to the Blue Cabin.

Katie and Sadie walked up the steps and opened the door sitting right inside the door was a green Idol.

They both squealed running at it yelling "Oh my God it is one of the idols."

"Wait Sadie, there is only one idol and two of us." Katie pointed out.

"OMG you are right Katie, we should we do" she asked.

"We should keep searching until we find two" Katie suggested.

"OMG yess" agreed Sadie

They left the cabin laughing. As they did Sadie tossed the idol behind her.

When she did Giovanni suddenly appeared from behind a tree catching the idol, before it could hit the ground.

 **.**

 **Confessional: Giovanni(Wolfie)**

"Yea-Boi I am on my way to winning." After this he let out a wolf-like howl.

 **End Confessional**

.

Over away from there on the beach was Julia and Junior. They were moving rocks. Neither of them were talking. Julia was feeling a little shy and uncomfortable, Junior was still blushing trying not to look at her. But then Junior turned over a rock, finding a green Idol.

"Hey look" he called. Julia turned smiling.

Just then the happy looking squad of Howard, Lindsay, Alice, and Nathan came around the corner.

"Hey Julia, How about you take this idol, and I will continue with these guys see if I can find another one.

Julia smiled nodded and hugged Junior. "Thank you she said. Then she leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading to the campfire pit.

 **.**

 **Confessional: Junior**

"Ok so giving up and Idol is probably not the best plan but I just gotta find another one." He said doing finger guns at the camera. Also I think it was worth it." He patted his cheek where he had gotten the kiss.

 **End Confessional**

.

North of there by the edge of the woods were Ax and Clara.

"Dude, we have been walking for quite sometime and we haven't seen anything." Ax remarked.

"I know, maybe we will soon" she said

Just then the two of them noticed two Red Idols on the ground. Facing each other.

"Yes" Ax yelled grabbing them and tossing one to Clara.

"Red Team here we come" Agreed Clara.

"Wait thought how did they get here?" Ax mumbled before looking around confused.

.

A flashback shows Clay finding one idol taped to a tree and another in a pile of basketballs. Then it shows him moving them and placing them together in the open.

.

The Camera moves back to Emmeline and Abigail.

"Abby, Abby, Abby" Yelled Emma quite excited.

"What is it?" Abby asked just as excited.

"Look" Emma replied showing her a Blue Idol and the hole she dug it up from.

"YAY" screamed Abby. "Now let's find another one" she finished.

 **.**

 **Confessional: Abigail**

"See we work so well together, and like I said she is kind of cute."

 **End Confessional**

 _._

 _*Sports Courts*_

Zane, and Alice C. were over on the west side of the island, They were searching between the basketball, and volleyball courts. Just then Leon walked onto towards them and began to search near them.

"Yo, Leon why don't you go search somewhere else?" Alice piped up.

"Yea" agreed Zane "You were mean to Kevin, and that is really not cool."

"So two things first this" He said holding up a Green Idol "and second I am not the only monster on this island" He said paraphrasing the second Avengers film.

 **.**

 **Confessional: Leon**

"Ok so pushing that autism kid was a bit much. But it was fun to see the looks on Alice and Zane's faces when i pulled out my idol. I found that at the beginning of the day I was just waiting for the right time to show it off."

 **End Confessional**

 _._

 _*The Blue Team Cabin*_

Katie and Sadie had just left the blue cabin when Rodney ran up.

"Hey Guys look what I found" He uttered holding up two green idols.

"OMG yay" yelled Katie and Sadie.

"Here my fair sweet maidens, I want you to have them because like my heart they should only belong to you" Rodney mumbled passing the idols to them.

 _._

 _*The Woods*_

Ana, and Dallas were also west of the campfire. They were searching for idols. By a small patch of woods. They had been there for quite some time.

"Ugh" yelled Dallas, punching a tree.

 **.**

 **Confessional: Ana**

"Ok so Dallas is not the smartest guy on the island. But he is strong that is important for an alliance, and besides he could not stop checking out my ass. So basically now his ass is mine."

 **End Confessional**

 _._

 _*The Mess Hall*_

Katie and Sadie were about to head back to the campfire, before Rodney looked up and spotted yet another green Idol hidden in the leaves.

"Hey guys look we can all go back together on the same team" As he said this, he threw a rock which knocked into the tree, then the idol fall as Rodney caught it. And the three of them headed back to the campfire. All with smiles on their faces.

 **.**

 **Confessional: Katie & Sadie**

"OMG yay we are on the same team" Sadie said almost yelling.

"I know Sadie, and it is all thanks to Rodney" She said blushing some.

"OMG you like him" Sadie shot back

"No I don't", Katie uttered blushing, "Ok maybe a little" she confessed.

"Oh my god, I knew it" Sadie commented, as the two best friends shared a hug.

 **End Confessional**

 _._

 _*Sports Field*_

Melissa, Brianna, Wade, Kevin, and Hardington were still searching. Wade was still on one side of the field. Bri and Mel on the other, and Kevin and Hardington in the middle.

"Yo Kev" Hardington exclaimed "look what I found" Hardington held up a Blue Chris head that he had found right next to a rock.

"Dude nice" Kevin uttered high fiving him. "I got one too" he added, revealing another blue head.

'Yea" they both exclaimed high-fiving again.

 _._

 _*The Forest*_

Duncan was hiding next to Brittany. She was searching for golden statues. While Duncan was trying to steal her Green Idol. He made a swipe at it, just before she grabbed his neck, pulling him out of the bush and dropping him onto the ground.

Once Duncan was on the ground he noticed a Red idol under the bush, he grabbed it before getting a hard quick kick to the chest from Brittany.

 **.**

 **Confessional: Duncan**

"Ok but what is her problem, that bitch is insane"

 **End Confessional**

 _._

 _*The Beach*_

Lindsay, Nathan, Junior, Howard, and Alice W were still walking around the island.

"Hey guys this is not working" Nathan expressed. As he did he wiped his forehead with his shirt sleeve.

"I Agree with Nelson" Lindsay uttered, as she leaned closer to him. Causing Nathan's eyes to go straight to her large boobs.

Alice nodded

While Howard answered by simply saying "Yeah I agree"

"We need a new plan" chimed in Junior

"So let's split up" Nathan suggested. "Lindsay and I can go together and you three can."

"Ok Nathan" Lindsay agreed for once getting his name right.

 **.**

 **Confessional: Junior**

"I cannot believe that Nathan just stuck me with the two, they are both mute, and then he just gets to runs off with Lindsay" He facepalmed

 **End Confessional**

.

The five of them split up with Noah and Lindsay continuing the path that they had been on.

"Hey Noah what is that" Lindsay asked pointing to the water.

Nathan looked over seeing a floating Chris Head, and next too it was another one, and then a third and a fourth.

Nathan quickly pulled his shirt off before jumping into the water and swimming towards the heads, once he had gathered them all up he came back.

"Here Lindsay" he said tossing one too her while holding the other three.

"Maybe we should find Hawk, Jack, and Allison" Lindsay suggested clearly talking about Alice, Howard and Junior.

"Yea let's go" Nathan agreed, and they both headed back they way they had come.

Once Nathan and Lindsay had walked a little way they saw Howard, Alice, and Junior standing in a semicircle with Howard holding a green idol.

"So who gets the Idol then?" Junior asked.

Before either of them could answer Nathan rushed up with the other two Blue idols tossing them to Junior and Alice.

"Dude Nice" Junior applauded.

Alice agreed nodding her head.

.

Meanwhile Zane and Alice C. had left the basketball courts and headed towards the field. When suddenly Zane tripped on a rock knocking it over to reveal two Red Idols,

"Yea" he yelled tossing one to Alice

.

 _*The Patch of Woods*_

"Hey cowboy" Ana spoke in an alluring voice.

Dallas looked up "What's up" he asked.

His answer was given by Ana pointing up to the trees to reveal the last two Red idols.

Dallas smirked climbing the tree quite quickly grabbing the idols tossing them to Ana before jumping down and having one of them returned to him.

 **.**

 **Confessional: Ana**

"I knew picking that big dumb cowboy would pay off now the Red team is in it to win it"

 **End Confessional**

 _._

 _*Sports Field*_

Back at the field Melissa and Brianna were still hard at searching. While doing so they were singing Let It Go from the popular disney movie frozen.

Melissa stopped singing, to pat Bri on the shoulder her to show her two Blue idols sitting right next to the woods.

Bri squeaked before grabbing them tossing one to Melissa.

.

A Flashback to Clay, showed him finding the to blue idols. Hiding them in a tree. And then a family of of squirrels knocking them out and onto the ground.

.

 _*The Beach*_

Back at the beach was Abby and Emma.

"Hey Look Emma," Said Abby pointing to a green idol.

"Yes" Emma replied "Wait though if I grab this one won't we be on different teams?"

'True' Abby commented "Maybe grab it until we can find another blue one" she suggested.

As soon as Abby picked up the idol. Chris's voice could be heard over the loudspeaker telling everyone to come back to the campfire pit.

.

Clay could be seen leaving the woods to come back, and Mel and Bri were seen clutching and comforting Wade since he had not found one.

 _._

 _*The Campfire Pit*_

"Ok guys that took way longer than I thought it would, like those were hidden super easily, so anyway here are the team for this season. If I call your name you will be on the Red Renegades, please move to my right,

Clay, Kylie, Ax, Clara, Duncan, Zane, Alice C., Dallas, & Ana"

The Nine of them were all kind of eyeing each other up, before moving over. Duncan smirked towards Brittany. She stared him down running her finger across her neck.

.

 **Confessional: Duncan**

"Hey at least I am not on the time with that freak Brittany"

 **End Confessional**

 _._

 _*Campfire Pit*_

"Next we Have the Green Goblins when I call your name please move over to my left,

Brittany, Giovanni, Julia, Leon, Katie, Sadie, Rodney, Howard, & Abigail"

 **.**

 **Confessional: Emmeline**

"Oh no, I cannot believe that Abby and I are gonna be on different teams she is like my only friend so far."

 **End Confessional**

 _._

 _*Campfire Pit*_

"Now for our last team we have the Blue Bards. When I call your name please stand up and move to the center.

Emmeline, Hardington, Kevin, Nathan, Lindsay, Junior, Alice W., Brianna, & Melissa"

 **.**

 **Confessional: Melissa**

"Oh no, what about poor Wade he is like one of the sweetest campers here"

 **End Confessional**

.

"Well Wade, looks like you are done. Not that I am that surprised you are pretty small an

"Chris I don't think so" Wade replied interrupting him and then pulling out a Golden Chris head.

Everyone's eyes got wide.

"Well this is a twist, who do you want to have go home instead? Chris asked.

Wade looked surprised that he got to pick someone. "Well I want to be on the Blue team with my friends, so I guess I will just randomly pick one of them to go home.

Eeny, meeny, miny, moe

Catch a tiger by the toe

If he hollers let him go

Eeny, meeny, miny, moe

My mother told me

To pick the very best one

And you are it"

Wade said pointing at Nathan.

"Well Nathan, your time has come to an end." Chris noted, clearly happy with this change of events.

Nathan sighed, waved to lindsay before he walked down the dock.

"By Noah" Lindsay called out.

 **.**

 **Confessional:Nathan**

"Dang I thought I was gonna make it farther than first off, this bites"

 **Confessional: Wade**

"Yea there was nothing random about Nathan. He was the clear choice, I was not going to vote off one of my er lets call them minions. Emmeline has not made any friends on our team so makes sense to keep her, she is not a threat. Then we have Alice, Junior, Lindsay and Nathan. And well Nathan is the biggest threat left so bye bye."

 **End Confessional**

.

"Well that is another episode of Heroes, and Villains. Tune in next time to see which team will win the first challenge. To see if romance is built to see who says what, and finally to see who will be next to go down the fresh new dock of shame. Here on Total Drama; Heroes and Villains.

 _..._

 _Remaining Campers_

Red Renegades

Alice C., Ana, Ax, Clara, Clay, Dallas, Duncan, Kylie, & Zane

Green Goblins

Abigail, Brittany, Giovanni(Wolfie), Howard, Julia, Katie, Leon, Rodney, & Sadie

Blue Bards

Alice W., Brianna, Emmeline, Hardington, Junior, Kevin, Lindsay, Melissa, & Wade

 _..._

 _Elimination Order_

28th-Nathan

 _ **...**_

 _ **Authors Note**_

 _Hey Everyone_

 _First: I wanted to thank AaronwillWin for the character Nathan Miller, sorry that he went out first, just the best way I thought the story should go, nothing personal and I hope you will continue to read._

 _..._

 _Second: I had some complaints about character dialogue and interactions which is a problem with my writing for sure I am working on it, so hopefully that showed some in this chapter._

 _..._

 _Third: Some Questions, What did you guys think of the characters in this chapter? Who stood out? Who did you feel was missing? Thoughts on the teams, and their names? And finally who do you think will be next to go?_

 _..._

 _Lastly: below is Nathan's Audition tape:_

 _Nathan's shirt is shown in front of a camera as the camera flashes through multiple filters.  
"How the heck do you work this thing?"  
His voice is hear saying as the camera finally does to a normal screen  
. "Ah ha got it!"  
Nathan sits in a chair his face now in front of the camera.  
"Hello Chris. Well I assume this is Chris watching. If not then hello... whoever is watching. My name is Nathan, but you can call me Nate. I'm not entirely sure what to say so I know I might not be impressing you right now. However if you chose me I can promise you will have a very bright mind added to your already amazing roster. And umm...  
A woman's voice is heard calling Nathan's name.  
"Coming mom! What? I'm only sixteen. Well I got to go so I'll probably make another one of these if I have time. Now how do I turn this thing off  
After more filter changes the camera shuts off_

Well That is Chapter two, hope you guys enjoyed it.

Until Next Time

-Caleb (PoeticDeath3/Crashdog55)


	4. Chapter Three: Steal the Bacon

"Last time on Total Drama: Heroes and Villains. We watched the campers fight for idols of my perfect face. The different colors forging our three teams. In the end in looked like Wade was the one to boot, but a last second twist courtesy of a Golden Chris head sent Nathan packing. Who will be the next to walk the dock of shame? Find out right now on Total, Drama:, Heroes, and Villains."

.

 **Theme Song Plays**

.

 _*Green Goblin's Cabin, Girls Side*_

.

Katie and Sadie were both sitting on Katie's bed.

"OMG do you remember that one time where Jeremy almost kissed you?" Sadie said as she giggled.

"Oh yea he was totes the cutest" Katie answered also unable to control her giggling.

At this Julia looked up from writing in a notebook rolling her eyes some.

"Hey Julia, have you ever kissed a guy." asked Katie

"Umm no not really" Julia replied

.

 **Confessional: Julia**

"I really want to make some good friends, but I do not think any of the girls on my team are going to be it, Junior seems like a sweet kid though, too bad we are on different teams now."

 **End Confessional**

.

Just then Brittany woke up to find her bunk completely wrapped in plastic wrap. She tore through it angrily.

"Who the hell, did this" she demanded.

Abigail giggled from the corner, Brittany shot her a death glare, causing Abigail to gulp.

Brittany then proceeded to cut through the wrap with a knife she pulled from under her pillow.

After she freed herself she threw the knife at Abigail who just managed to duck briefly out of the way and the knife hit the wall behind her.

"What the hell Brittany" she shouted.

Which just resulted in Brittany shrugging.

.

 **Confessional: Abigail**

"So Brittany is not one for pranks got it." as she said this she let out a scared chuckle.

 **End Confessional**

.

*Green Goblins Cabin, Boy's Side*

.

Rodney was sitting on his bed with his face in his hands. In the center of the room Giovanni(Wolfie) could be seen lifting dumbbells.

Howard got off his bed and decided that today his social anxiety was not going to get the best of him. So he walked towards Rodney's bed and sat down next to him.

"Umm, so umm what is umm wrong" Howard asked choking on each word as it came out.

"Well I cannot decide which of my loves to continue dating and then how to break the news to the other one." Rodney replied.

"Umm well you, could umm try just going with your umm heart, just see what umm feels right, try to be confident." Howard replied in a way that made it seem like even he was unsure about his own advice.

"YOU'RE RIGHT" Rodney shouted as he jumped up off the bed, as he did he tripped and fell into Wolfie which caused him to drop one of the weights which landed on Leon's foot who was just returning from the showers.

"What the fuck" Leon yelled as he did he attempted to throw a punch at Wolfie who easily dodged it before returning a cross punch, which was enough to drop Leon to the ground but not enough to really hurt him.

.

 **Confessional: Howard**

"Ok so I have a weird team, kind of wish I was on a team with some of the Bards, we seemed like we were starting to be friends"

 **End Confessional**

 **.**

*Blue Bard's Cabin Boy's Side*

.

Junior had just come back from the bathroom. He had been brushing his teeth.

"Hey guys I am really excited to be on this team, I think the Blue Bard's are winning today"

The other three boys nodded and spoke in approval.

Wade was getting dressed while Kevin and Hardington were talking by their bunk bed.

"Hey Kevin, don't forget to shower and stuff"

"Thanks" Kevin managed to get out.

.

 **Confessional: Hardington**

"I heard on TV that some autistic teens need reminders for small things like daily hygiene thought I can try to help Kevin while I am here, I would hate to see the poor kid voted off because of his disability."

 **End Confessional**

 **.**

*Blue Bard's Cabin Girl's Side*

Bri and Melissa had just finished getting ready and where now singing along to Issues by Julia Michaels. While they were

"Cause I Got Issues, You Got Em too"

Alice pulled out her flute and began to play along with them.

"Hey I didn't know you played the flute that's really cool" Bri said stopping singing just long enough to speak.

Alice smiled and nodded.

.

 **Confessional Alice W.**

Writing on a whiteboard that she had with her, Alice wrote

"Bri and Mel seem nice hopefully we can all be friends."

 **End Confessional**

 **.**

On the other side of the cabin Lindsay started to talk to Emma.

"Hey Elaina you seem sad"

"Nah, I am not really sad just wondering if Abby is bonding with her new team"

"Hey don't worry I am sure that Ashley is making plenty of new friends"

.

 **Confessional Emma**

"I hope Lindsay is right about Abby. Honestly my team seems great, I guess I will just make more friends."

 **End Confessional**

.

*Red Renegade's Cabin Girl's Side*

.

"Ok who the hell left their granny panties on the floor of the shower" Alice yelled as she exited the bathroom.

Ana shrugged and went back to fixing her makeup.

"Gurl why do you need makeup you're in the damn woods" Alice yelled, shifting her focus now.

"I'm just attached to it that's all."

"Speaking of which, why you in that cheer-leading outfit" Alice now yelling at Kylie.

.

 **Confessional: Alice C.**

"Okay so I went a little overboard on my team, hopefully I can apologize to them, I do know what is up with me but I will not be going home first. That's for sure."

 **Confessional: Kylie**

"I don't know where she gets off telling me what I can or cannot wear, like what is her problem."

 **Confessional: Ana**

"Wait until she sees the boys drooling than she will understand. She will see just how quickly I own this team."

 **Confessional: Clara**

"Who would have thought that those panties would cause such a stir. This team is pretty well divided they will not be working together, soon, which means they are open to allies such as myself."

 **End Confessional**

.

*Red Renegade's Cabin Boy's Side*

All five boys had just finished getting dressed and were now talking strategy. Except for Duncan who was in the corner sharpening his knife.

"If it is a physical challenge I think we got it in the bag all of us are pretty big dudes, I think we could easily win." Ax mentioned.

"That's true," Zane said jumping in, "We just have to be ready for something that isn't strength there are all sorts of things on these shows.

"What do you think Duncan?" he asked

"Yea you have the most experience" chimed in Ax

Duncan just smirked and laughed, "Have you seen the other teams we are more than fine.

"Maybe" Zane said rejoining the conversation. "What about you guys" He gestured to Clay and Dallas.

"Yea am not really a team player, so anything that I can just do would be good." Dallas muttered

"Yea bro we will keep that in mind" Ax reassured him.

"I am not sure what to expect." Answered Clay in a deep voice that threw the other boys off, especially since Clay had been pretty silent since the beginning of all this.

.

*Chris's voice came over the loudspeaker, "Everyone meet by the Lake"*

.

"There's a lake here?" Ax questioned.

Clay nodded and motioned for them to follow him.

"Fine let's follow the big guy" Duncan mumbled.

.

*Camp Lake*

.

Chris was standing on a boat in the middle of the lake while the the three teams were lined up alongside it.

.

"Welcome to Triathlon Steal The Bacon Relay Race"

The teams looked confused as Chris used Chef to explain the game.

"This relay is split into six parts, but all nine of you will have a part to play.

You will divide yourselves and decide who does what after I explain the stages.

The first section is someone swimming across the lake."

The shortest section looked to be about 10 miles.

.

"Next the swimmer will join the second player on this tandem bicycle the two of you will pedal until you reach the muddy pig pen, inside you will find 50 teacup pigs, the biker who did not swim will jump in and chase around the pigs until they catch one. After this they will take the pig to the third person.

.

Who will be waiting to climb up this 20 foot ladder and zip-line back across the lake, without letting go of the pig."

There was no harness on or near the zip line.

"The fourth person will be running the ten mile path, around the lake during this Chef will be shooting his classic tennis ball shooter. This path will take you to players five and six who together will climb this six foot wall with the pig in hand. Both players and the pig must get over the wall.

Player seven will then need to run across this slippery dock"

A dock could be seen with honey, chocolate, and other things that could not be clearly made out.

"During this stage your eighth player will be shooting dodge balls from one of these cannons at the runners from other teams.

After this stage your final person will drop the pig off and swim back across the lake. The first person back wins for their team, the third person back will be joining their team for a toasty campfire session. I would avoid that if I was you.

So any questions"

Every hand went up. "Good no questions" Chris said smirking, "You guys have 3 minutes to decide who is doing what."  
.

Ax quickly gathered the Renegades in a circle.

"Who's doing what?"

"Catching pigs can't be that different from herding cattle, so I got that one" Dallas said with more confidence than they had previously seen from him.

Duncan looked over and happened to hear Brittany saying she would do the dock.

"I call cannon he said"

"I think that works for both of you and what if Ax and I take the wall together.' Zane chimed in.

"I can zip line, I'll figure it out I think my cheer-leading will be advantage. "Kylie vocalized while glaring at Alice C.

Alice responded by saying

"And I can handle Chef"

"That leaves the two swimmers and the dock person" Zane noticed aloud.

"I'll swim" Clara said,

"Same" Ana nodded.

"That leaves you for the dock Clay, that work? Ax asked

Clay simply nodded.

.

 **Confessional: Ana**

"Swimming is perfect for me I can show off my fabulous new bikini, believe me there will be drool"

 **End Confessional**

.

The Blue Team was talking nearby.

"Hey guys what if we do it in this order, Kevin, Junior, Lindsay, Alice W., Emma, Hardington, Brianna, myself and then Melissa?" Wade suggested.

The team agreed pretty quickly most just nodded right then. Junior was the only one to question it.

"Wait" he tried "are we sure this is the best plan?"

"I trust Wade" Bri said

Melissa, Hardington, and Kevin all quickly also backed him up. Lindsay was busying picking her nose, while Emma and Alice W. chose not to say anything.

"So it's decided then" Hardington reported, with most of the team nodding along.

.

 **Confessional: Wade**

"I already control this team kudos to me. Next step is to watch them fail in the rolls I placed them in. From there we Blame Junior and lose the only vote I do not currently own."

 **Confessional: Junior**

"Something is off about Wade I cannot be the only one who sees this, right?"

 **Confessional: Alice W.**

 _Using her Whiteboard_ "Wade is shifty, I may have to look into that"

 **End Confessionals**

.

*Green Team Huddle*

.

"I don't know if many of you can take a dodge ball to the face so I'll do it" Brittany demanded.

Rodney started to see hearts in eyes eyes and his vision slowed.

 **Confessional Rodney**

"Have you ever noticed how beautifully green-blue Brittany's eyes are. Ugh, wait what about Sadie, what about Katie" He sighed and slouched his shoulders.

 **End Confessional**

 **.**

"I can do the cannon" started Abby before realizing that Brittany was tapping the knife in her pocket, "umm wait actually I'll climb the wall I guess."

 **Confessional Brittany**

"Doubt that twig can climb a wall so that may slow us down but I was not going to have her that close to me, not letting her failure make me look bad."

 **End Confessional**

.

"I'll swim" Katie acclaimed

"That's what I wanted to do" Sadie said they both giggled.

"Aww yay you look so good in your swimsuit."

"Aww i was about to say that."

Brittany rolled her eyes at the two of them. "Fine you two swim, and farmer boy get me that pig."

"Your wish is the only wish that I can follow" Rodney replied.

"I'm pretty fast I can run" Howard said, as he did he stepped back to look cool and ended up tripping and falling.

"Can you stay on your feet" questioned Brittany.

Howard nodded.

"For your sake I hope so because if not, you'll be first of the goblins out." She continued

Howard gulped and shook his head.

"That leaves the Cannon"

Leon put his hand up.

"The Zip Line"

Wolfie howled

Brittany backhanded him before punching his arm.

"Never do that again" she growled.

Wolfie nodded.

"Well that leaves Julia on the wall with funny girl." Brittany finished.

And no one dared disagree with her.

.

"Time's up, swimmers to the starting line."

.

Sadie, Clara, and Kevin lined up. Sadie wore her same swimsuit from Total Drama, Clara wore a cream-colored tankini, and Kevin wore Orange swim trunks.

"Go" Chris yelled as he blew his whistle.

They started to swim across the lake, Clara from the beginning was clearly the fastest swimmer.

A while behind he was Kevin, and shortly behind him you could find Sadie.

Clara finished and joined Dallas on the tandem bike,

"That's what swimming lessons will get you you" she smiled, Dallas just nodded.

By the time Kevin crawled out of the lake Dallas was already chasing the pigs through the mud.

Kevin ran to the bike, and He and Junior quickly pedaled towards the mud.

They had gotten about half-way when Sadie finished he part of the swim, She joined Rodney who quickly raced to the mud pit.

.

Dallas took some rope out of his pocket, and made a lasso which he used to swing around a pig, capturing one quickly.

He jumped out of the pen and stated off towards Kylie.

Meanwhile Rodney and Sadie had passed Kevin and Junior.

Rodney jumped off the bike and into the pen, landing on top of a pig, he then jumped out and continued on towards Wolfie.

.

Both the Red Renegades and Green Goblins were getting ready to start up the ladder when Junior and Kevin finally reached the pig pen.

"Ick, ugh, well here goes nothing"

He jumped in, and tried to grab a pig but it just slipped away from him slashing mud into his face.

"Gross"

Now more determined he went after the same pig again.

.

Kylie was about two thirds up her ladder with Wolfie close behind on his own ladder. Kylie pulled a rock out of her cheer top, and she reached the top of her ladder, she carefully aimed and threw it. It found its mark knocking the goblins pig out of Wolfie's hands. The pig fell into Rodney's arms.

Wolfie jumped down the ten or so feet, did a flip and landed on the ground next to Rodney.

Kylie cursed "Shit" as she grabbed the piece of the zip line that was meant for holding on. With one hand she had the pig the other the line, and she smoothly flew across the lake.

.

Junior had attempted to catch the pig five or six more times, until finally he dove, grabbed the tail of one. He rose his hand in victory as he got up and out of the pen.

He rushed to Lindsay handing her the pig, ah Jimmy it's so cute.

"Umm Lindsay, shouldn't you be climbing up the ladder?"

"Why"

"So we can, umm win."

"Oh"

Lindsay grabbed the pig and started to climb up the ladder with her other hand.

Wolfie had reached the top while Junior was catching the pig. And during the conversation he had finished the zip line and passed the pig to. Howard.

.

Alice C. was running down the path, as Chef started to shoot his Tennis balls at her. She dodged most of them before getting hit in the face.

"That's it, you better be sorry, cause I'm coming Chef."

This just caused Chef to chuckle.

Howard suddenly appeared behind Alice, he was slightly out of breath but looked determined and slightly pissed.

"Hey Alice, follow my lead."

Alice nodded, Howard handed her his pig, as he ran screaming at Chef, Chef kept shooting Howard but nothing seemed to stop him. He overtook Chef, just as Alice rushed from the other side. In the confusion Alice grabbed the tennis ball shooter.

"Thanks" she yelled as she dropped Howard's pig and shot with the tennis ball gun, before running off.

Howard had to restart the ten miles, which meant ten miles of running back for an additional 20.

.

"That's Gotta hurt, but maybe it will teach these teams to not work together." Chris was laughing from his safe location.

.

Lindsay was still trying to figure out how to Zip Line across the lake with a pig.

"Lindsay you just have to grab both with one hand" Junior shouted from the ground.

"I do think I can do this, sorry,"

"but , Lindsay what would Tyler want you to do?" he tried.

"Tyler is gone and he is never coming back" Lindsay said now in tears.

"But he is watching and wants to see you succeed."

"Oh, ok" she said now cheered up.

She kissed the pig and put it down her shirt, and grabbed the handle of the zip line, zipping across.

.

Ax and Zane had received the pig a little while ago, and were almost over the wall. Ax sat on top while Zane was handing him the pig.

"Grab my hand"

Zane reached up and Ax helped pull him all the way up.

As this happened Howard rounded the last corner of the running section and threw the Goblin's pig, and it landed perfectly in Abby's hands.

.

 **Confessional: Abby**

"Dang who knew that Howard guy could be so good in challenges. so far he has not being doing great.

 **End Confessional**

 **.**

Ax handed Zane the pig as he jumped off the wall then Zane tossed their friend down and joined Ax.

Julia and Abby now with Pig in hand questioned the best way to get up their wall.

"Hey climb on my knee" Suggested Julia.

Abby set the pig down, Julia holding in place as Abby tried using the extra height to get over the wall.

.

Meanwhile Lindsay had just handed the pig off to Alice W. Alice had a pretty clear path for running. With Chef out of commission it was just a matter of running.

.

Ax and Zane were now passing the pig off to Clay. when out of nowhere Brittany standing next to them, punched Clay in his nuts, this unlike most things stopped the friendly giant.

"Ho Chris," yelled Ax "that cannot be legal."

"What" he asked.

"Harm from the other team's"

"Well I didn't see it so guess it's fair" Chris said sharing his oh so famous smirk.

With this Julia and Abby finished the wall and passed the pig off to Brittany and she was off down the dock. Clay recovered from his pain and chased after her.

.

 **Confessional Ax**

"Okay crazy mob lady needs to go home, you can mess with another team and you can be a tad rough, but violence is not cool."

 **End Confessional**

 **.**

Alice W. had just passed the pig off to Emma, and Hardington. Emma immediately took charge picked up Hardington and the pig and tossed them over the wall. She followed this with climbing over herself.

"Dang" Hardington said "You're crazy strong"

"Yea my dad, normally lifts weights and benches with me and what not."

"Well I'm impressed."

.

Brittany was almost across the dock, Clay was close behind, and Brianna was about to start. The teams about neck and neck.

Wade hoping to lose the challenge was shooting poorly on purpose. Duncan and Leon through were focused like lasers.

Leon shooting at Clay, and Duncan at Brittany.

Leon shot five balls towards Clay, and somehow Clay dodged them all and kept running through egg shells and other rotten sticky food.

Duncan had better luck his third shot found Brittany, knocking her and the pig into the lake.

"Yes" he yelled and started to randomly shoot the cannon laughing in victory. As he did one of his shots found Clay mid dodge and knocked him into the lake as well.

The renegades were furious. Duncan just laughed a little and ran his hand throw his Mohawk.

.

In all the confusion Brianna managed to finish the dock and pass the pig off to Melissa this for the first time put the Bards into first place.

Brittany and Clay were right on their tail though. Both of them finished recovering and ran across the dock this time successfully dodging every ball shot at them.

It was now down to this

Katie for the Goblins

Ana for the Renegades

Melissa for the Bards

Anyone's game.

Melissa's head start was small but it was enough she finished with her back stroke. And received first place for the Bards.

Wade cursed under his breath.

,

 **Confessional Wade**

"How did we win, Lindsay alone should have cost us. Well I guess Junior is safe for another week."

 **End Confessional**

.

After Clay handed the Pig to Ana she took a moment to fix her bikini she knew Dallas was watching and wanted to make sure that nothing would take him away from her control, so she showed off a little.

This was enough time to allow Katie to get ahead.

Shortly after Chris called the Goblin's in second.

"That makes the renegades in last, I will see you shortly one of you will be going home tonight."

.

*Renegade Cabin*

Ana, and Dallas were outside talking

"We have to vote for Alice"

Dallas nodded in agreement not questioning why.

.

 **Confessional; Ana**

"Like I said he is mine. And soon Alice will feel sorry for crossing me and questioning my strategy."

 **End Confessional**

 **.**

Zane and Ax were talking inside the Cabin.

"Ana or Duncan?" Zane asked.

"I don't know they both messed up."

"For Sure. I think you and I should vote together"

"I agree"

.

*Campfire Pit*

.

The renegades were gathered around waiting anxiously for Chris to toss the marshmallows.

"Welcome to the first Marshmallow ceremony of Heroes and Villains, let's get right into it the following campers are safe Ax, Zane, Clara, Clay, Kylie, Dallas,

.

.

.

.

.

.

And Ana."

Duncan and Alice C. looked back and forth from each other.

"Duncan you are here because you let a little crush get in the way of your Team's victory"

"Crush, ha" Duncan laughed

"Anyway" Chris said clearly not happy with the interruption. Alice you are here because you were kind of an insane jerk to the female side of your team. Only one of you can stay to play another day, and the final marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice C.

Duncan pack your bags you are headed home."

"Wow way to just get rid of your most experienced player, good luck now noobs. Duncan snorted.

"Well this has been another exciting episode of Total Drama: Heroes and Villains. Tune in next time to see what Alliances form and fail. Who gets with who, and most importantly if Wade will be able to vote of his own teammate Junior...Next Time on Total Drama Heroes and Villains.

…

 **Remaining Campers**

Red Renegades;

Alice C., Ana, Ax, Clara, Clay, Dallas, Kylie, Zane

Green Goblins;

Abigail (Abby), Brittany, Giovanni (Wolfie), Howard, Julia, Katie, Leon, Rodney, Sadie

Blue Bards;

Alice W., Brianna (Bri), Emmeline (Emma), Hardington, Junior, Kevin, Lindsay, Melissa (Mel), Wade

…

Elimination Order

27th-Duncan (The Delinquent)

28th-Nathan (The Idea Guy)

…

Votes

Clay & Duncan voted for Ana (2)

Ana, Dallas, & Kylie voted for Alice C. (3)

Alice C., Ax, Clara, & Zane voted for Duncan (4)

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Author's Note**_

First of all this took years, literally six months more I think, and for that I am so so sorry. I never wanted it to take this long. I am not going to make excuses school and work has been a lot but I have some time should have taken more for this and for that I am sorry.

I hope you guys are still reading at least some of you next update will be up sooner for sure.

I am not giving up on this story I will finish it.

With that what were your thoughts on this chapter, characters, teams and Duncan going home? Also nicely done those of you who guessed that a returner would be the next to boot.


	5. Chapter Four: Rock On

"Last Time on Total Drama: Heroes and Villains, our three teams fought to steal and hold onto their bacon. The Renegade's found an early lead, this was messed up by both Duncan and Ana, foiling Wade's plan to lose Junior, as the Bard's came in first. The Renegades were pretty spilt on the vote, they almost sent Alice packing but in the end Duncan got the boot and was voted off. Who will walk the Dock tonight? Find out right here on Total Drama: Heroes and Villains."

.

 **Theme Song Plays**

.

*Red Renegade's Cabin: Boy's Side*

.

Dallas was still in bed. Zane walked in from the bathroom.

"It's rough that we lost the first team challenge."

Dallas nodded as he got out of bed, He was wearing a pair of brown shorts.

Just then Ax, and Clay both walked in from outside. Ax was starting to sweat some.

He began to speak "Glad I was able to run this morning, haven't been able to recently I've missed working out"

"Yea me too" Clay replied.

Ax pulled out his weights and began to work out his arms.

.

 **Confessional Clay**

"Ok so I wasn't out running, I do like working out and often do but I do make friends easily I have been looking for a Golden Chris Head, in case I ever need to save myself."

 **End Confessional**

.

*Blue Bard's Cabin: Girls Side*

.

Lindsay was still asleep while the other four were getting ready.

"Hey Mel do you think we should wake her up" Bri whispered pointing in the direction of Lindsay's bunk.

"Yea maybe we should"

'Yea I agree" Emma said joining the conversation.

Bri and Mel went over to wake up Lindsay while Emma went over to talk to Alice W.

"Hey" Emma tried.

Alice looked up and smiled but stayed silent.

"You really don't talk much huh?" Emma observed aloud.

Alice shook her head no.

"Can you talk"

Alice nodded yes

.

Just then Chris' voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Alright campers enough beauty sleep time to show us what you're made of."

.

"Wait isn't that what Chris in the talent episode in season one? Mel asked the room.

Lindsay now awake answered with "I don't remember what he said, back then""

"I think you're right" Bri replied, to Mel.

.

*Amphitheatre*

.

The campers sat around waiting for something to happen most where in their teams.

In the first section sat Wade's Alliance sat together (Brianna, Hardington, Kevin, Melissa and Wade) Behind them sat Lindsay, Junior and Alice W.

The second section had Abby and Emma in the last row, these were the only two not sitting with their teams. A few rows below them was Katie, Sadie and Rodney. Wolfie sat in the same row but to the far right away from them. Julia and Howard sat right in front of the weird love triangle trio. Which left Brittany and Leon in the front row.

In the third section in the front row was the four guys (Ax, Clay, Dallas, & Zane) and Behind them sat the girls (Ana, Alice C., Clara & Kylie).

.

As they sat there waiting for Chris some of the teens began to talk, Abby and Emma wanted to catch up now that they were on different teams.

"EMMA! How are you? How's the team? What's new?, dang it's been so long since we have talked or seen each other."

Emmeline was originally thrown back by Abby's energy, she had forgotten that Abby tended to run her life at 110%.

"I've been good" she answered, "my t.."

"That's great" Abby interrupted "We should make a alliance, just make friends in your own team, then after the merge we will be all good" as she said this she was smiling the whole time.

.

 **Confessional: Emma**

"I'm glad she wants to be in alliance with me, especially since my team seems to be forming sides and I am not quite in a group. I am hoping to become friends with Alice, and some others but haven't yet. I am sure it will happen though, if I am lucky after the merge I may convince Abby to let us make an alliance with that cute guy Howard on her team.

 **Confessional Abby**

"Honestly Emma is so great, and like she is really cute too, I think we would be perfect together, I guess I really am Bi, I thought maybe not but like Emma, and there is a girl from home but I can't say her name on TV, that could ruin a friendship.

 **End Confessional**

.

Chris was now standing on the stage.

"Welcome to the new brand new state of the art amphitheatre, this week's challenge is as you may have guessed a talent show."

"Umm Chris didn't we already have a talent show, in fact haven't there been two on Total Drama" Melissa asked

Chris glared at her "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. We are doing a Talent Show, and yes you are right Melissa we have done this before, However until at least the merge every other challenge will be a challenge from a previous total drama season, and on these challenges, a camper from both the losing teams will be packing their bags and heading home. Like last time Chef, and I will be judging, we have also brought in Owen to help judge everyone say hi to Owen."

Owen walked from behind the curtain and burped. "Guys I'm so stoked to be here, YEAAAA!"

"Yes Own we appreciate the enthusiasm, just sit down for a moment, the next four hours are for you guys to pick your best three performances, it can be just one person or the whole team. But remember only one team is safe from elimination tonight."

.

*Outside of the Green Goblins Cabin*

"Okay everyone shut up and listen, If you want to audition go for it, I get final say for our three." Brittany yelled.

No one was brave enough to argue, with her.  
Katie and Sadie went first, they did the same dance routine from season one and got the same response from their team.

Leon went up next and played Hot Blooded by Foreigner on his Electric Guitar. He received some applause, as well as a howl from Wolfie.

Rodney followed this with playing the Banjo, he was really bad at it though.

"Rodney get the hell off the stage" Brittany shouted as he was about halfway through.

.

 **Confessional Rodney**

Dang she really is beautiful, ugh how am I supposed to pick just one girl, and how do I break the news to the other two."

 **End Confessional**

.

Abigail went next, she started to pour different things into a bowl, it eventually blew up and sprayed over the rest of the Goblin's team.

Most of the team seemed upset but Leon and Brittany were pissed.

Brittany reached for her knife "Bitch, it's time you figured out your place."

Rodney and Wolfie went to try and hold her back while Leon laughed.

"EVERYONE GO CLEAN UP AND WE WILL MEET BACK HERE IN 20 MINUTES" Brittany shouted as she pushed the two guys off of her.

.

 **Confessional Brittany**

"Prank slime girl needs to go home, her time here is done."

 **End Confessional**

.

*Outside Blue Bard's Cabin*

.

"So who here as a talent?" Wade asked politely.

Both Hardington and Kevin shook their heads and kind of backed away together.

"Sorry Wade, I am not very talented" Hardington tried

Kevin nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys I am sure that is not true, but if you do not want to audition we will not make you, okay?" Wade said with his sweet English charm.

"Thanks Wade" Kevin replied.

Lindsay went up next. And just stood on the stage.

"What's your talent" Bri asked.

"Oh I'm just the prettiest so that's my talent." she answered.

"Lindsay you are quite beautiful we will keep your talent in mind." Wade replied.

.

 **Confessional Wade**

"Dang losing this challenge may be easier than I thought. That will be nice, I may also change my victim, with a little work I think I can have Junior join my followers, I guess only time will tell."

 **End Confessional**

 **.**

*Outside Red Renegade's Cabin*

.

"Who's got something worth showing off?" Alice demanded.

Clay raised his hand and stood up he started to play his guitar, sing and rock out to Scars by I prevail. He seemed to be getting lost in the fact that he was trying to head bang and play his guitar.

"Hey bro, I know guitar and I've heard that song before what If I play backup?" Zane asked.

Clay nodded and passed the guitar off and they finished the performance.

The whole team ripped into applause.

"I think we have our first act." Ax shouted.

Clara followed their act, by performing a scene and song from the musical rent.

She was good and sounded beautiful but Clay and Zane's performance definitely stood out more to the team as a whole.

.

*Green Goblin's*

Howard was up next and he tried to show everyone how to skin a rabbit.

"Bro" shouted Rodney you can't hurt that animal.

"Yea" yelled Katie and Sadie in unison.

"I mean I was down" Leon muttered, and Brittany nodded in agreement with him.

Brittany tired of her team's "talent" went next. She lifted her skirt up to reveal several knives strapped to her leg, she threw the first hitting the post next to where the campers were sitting, she continued to throw them, forming a perfect line upwards from the first knife.

As she finished the entire team stood applauding, some from being impressed, some out of fear, and some for both reasons.

Julia went up next and read a poem that she wrote, she also got some great feedback from her team.

The last member of the team was Wolfie, he grabbed his boxing gloves, then from there he started to punch a punching bag, displaying his boxing moves and skills.

When he finished Brittany stood up, "I think our best bets are me, Julia, Leon and Wolfie."

Wolfie Howled, and Leon played a riff with his guitar.

"So who do we drop" Howard asked.

"I'll drop" leon said "the other acts are more original"

.

 **Confessional Leon**

"I just figured the less I had to do today the better, plus I don't think we really have to worry about being in the bottom, Brittany's knife moves were insane.

 **End Confessional**

.

*Blue Bard's*

.

Bri and Mel went up and started to sing an acapella version of Love You like a Love Song by Selena Gomez. It was incredible their harmonies sounded beautiful and the Bard's loved it.

Junior stood up next, and started to beat box but was clearly not as experienced in it as he should have been.

"Junior, I am sorry I just do not think you are quite ready, you have a gift though, you should for sure keep working at it." Wade said.

Alice went up next and played a piece by Carl Philipp Emanuel Bach switching between her keyboard and flute. It was by far one of the most beautiful things the Bard's had heard.

"Okay we have two acts, by three beautiful ladies. We need one more, any ideas?" Wade asked.

"Oo yea," Bri Yelled I saw Emma dancing in the other day when she was in the bathroom, and she is so graceful.

Emma's face lit up red and she squirmed in her seat. "Umm I don't dance in front of people"

"Emma, I think you can do this, you are so beautiful I am sure you are also graceful. Do it for the Bard's we Believe in you." Wade reassured her.

Emma took a deep breath and slowly nodded.

.

 **Confessional Emmeline**

"I have no idea why I agreed to do this, I cannot do this, I can't not since the talent show at school freshmen year. I cannot take those insults again, especially on live TV.

 **Confessional Wade**

"I don't think she has it in her, which means it's bye bye, Emmeline tonight"

 **End Confessional**

.

*Red Renegade's*

.

Ana walked to the stage dressed in a pretty skimpy outfit, then she went off to the side and came out where something else also skimpy, she did this several times increasing how fast she changed every time.

This caused quite the cheering especially from the male renegade's.

After this Kylie went out and performed one of her cheer routines.

Dallas followed this with rope tying.

The team decided to combine these two acts as one so the two of them went to work on it.

Ax finished the auditions with a heavy weight lifting show off, He was deadlifting several hundred pounds.

The team decided to use Ana, Clay + Zane, and Kylie + Dallas.

.

Kylie and Dallas went off to work on their new act,

"So can you like grab me with your rope and twirl me in a circle at the end of my routine? Then I can run and you can lift me like a dance lift for the grand finale?" Kylie asked.

Dallas nodded and began to make sure his rope was long enough.

"You don't talk much huh" Kylie observed.

"No not really I think it's just better if people don't wear their emotions on their face.

.

 **Confessional Kylie**

"Dang the cowboy finally talked a little to me, who would have thought he was scared to share emotions maybe I can help him with that I hate when people feel the need to fit inside a stereotypical box."

 **End Confessional**

.

*Amphitheatre*

.

Chris stood on the stage

"Let's get started, each of the three judges will rank each performance on a scale of 1-5 for a total of 15 points, this will be added to your teams score and the team with the most points wins the challenge both of the other teams will be sending someone packing tonight. Also for winning the challenge last week the Bard's start off with an extra three points. So no pressure." He smirked that classic Chris smirk.

.

"Anyway from the Green Goblins please welcome Julia."

"Hey guys I will be reading my poem titled _Tip of the Tongue_

End of the Day

Hands not held

Words not uttered

Second glances

Not strong enough

To alter anxiety

Butterflies

Pit of my stomach

Beauty and fear

Fear taking

The hill

Winning the upper hand

Knowing I'll never win

I convince myself

I've already lost

When she finished reading there was scattered applause. Owen held up his sign saying three, Chef and Chris both gave it a two.

"That was good" Chris said now on the stage,

.

"Next from the Blue Bards is Melissa and Brianna"

Bri Started signing

" _It's been said and done_

 _Every beautiful thought's been already sung_

 _And I guess right now here's another one_

 _So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em_

 _You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_

 _A centerfold, a miracle, lyrical_

 _You've saved my life again_

Melissa Joins in

 _And I want you to know baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat_

Melissa sings by herself.

 _Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony_

 _There's no way to describe what you do to me_

 _You just do to me, what you do_

 _And it feels like I've been rescued_

 _I've been set free, I am hypnotized by your destiny_

 _You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_

Both Girls singing

 _You are, and I want you to know baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat_

Bri Sings

 _No one compares_

 _You stand alone, to every record I own_

 _Music to my heart that's what you are_

Both Sing

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _I, I love you like a love song, baby_

 _And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat_

"Yea, that was so good" Owen yelled as he ran on stage to give both girls a hug. "I give it a four."

Chris gave it a three, and Chef a two.

"That was some beautiful singing,

.

Next from the Renegades we have Kylie and Dallas.

As they were headed onto the stage Dallas tripped taking Kylie out with him.

Ax ran onto the stage to make sure they were okay, he helped them both up.

"You okay" he asked.

Dallas nodded but Kylie mumbled something under her breath.

And as she stood it was clear that she wouldn't be able to do anything on her ankle.

At this time Zane and Alice came up to the three of them to come up with a new plan.

"I think Ax was our fourth choice" Zane said asking and telling.

"Yea he was, Ax you ready, boy?" Asked Alice C.

"Yea, let me just grab my weights."

Ax set up his equipment and came back out, and was able to deadlift nearly 700 hundred pounds.

Owen loved this as well, and again gave out a four, Chef echod his four while Chris gave a two.

.

"We are a third of the way through, The Goblins have 7 Points, The Renegades have second with 10, and the Bard's thanks to their victory bonus are in first with 12 points.

.

Starting off round two is Giovanni for the Goblins.

As Wolfie came onto the stage the bag was pushed out and he went at it, one punch, two than three, all the while his feet moving back and forth dancing with the floorboards of the stage. Another punch, a block with his left, then punch, punch, punch and punch. This continued for a few minutes. Until he punched so hard that the bag detached. Wolfie "Howled"

"Maybe we should start calling you Captain America, rather than wolfie" Leon yelled from the audience.

"Dude that was freaking dope" Owen said holding up a four on his sign. Chef also gave a four while Chris only gave out a three.

"So far that is the best score we have seen, Nicely done Giovani,

.

Next from the Bards we have Alice W.

Hardington and Kevin helped her carry up her keyboard.

Then Alice went into her performance, playing Bach beautifully. Switching between the piano and flute effortlessly, with the music never stopping it was incredible.

After she finished playing there was a moment of silence before the loudest applause yet.

Chef stood up and clapped holding up his sign that had a five on it, Owen gave a four, and Chris stayed with giving a three.

"Holy Crap, Alice just beat Wolfie's score by one point. This second round is good,

.

Let's see what Ana can do for the renegades.

Ana walked out wearing her Black Bikini, then to music she would go to the sides behind the curtain and perform quick changes. She first changed into a few different Bikinis then she wore a dress, then another dress, a skirt and shirt, and then ending with her black Bikini again.

Chris and Chef stood on their feet, Chris giving her a five and Chef a four.

"Umm I guess I just didn't really understand the point" Owen said giving her a two.

.

"Well there you have it campers, round two is finished. The Goblins currently have 18 points and are in Third, wonder if Brittany can change that. In second place we currently have the Renegades with 21, which puts the Bard's in first with 24.

.

Give it up for the final performer of the Goblins, Brittany."

Brittany walked out she had traded her fishnet leggings and skirt for regular leggings. On her left hip she had strapped 6 knives designed for throwing. Howard set up a pole for her in the middle of the stage, Brittany threw her knives one by one hitting her target perfectly making a line that you could measure with a ruler, and would prove to be level.

Chris, Chef and Owen stood giving her applause. Chef giving her a 4, Chef a five and Owen a four.

"Well with the highest score so far it's Brittany," Chris said this three large interns went up to Brittany and took her knives, the Goblins expected her to put up a fight but surprisingly she did not. "Sorry not sorry, Brittany you cannot have weapons on our show, the performance was cool though."

.

 **Confessional Brittany**

"If they think those knives are the only weapons I have then the producers have another thing coming from them."

 **End Confessional**

.

"That performance gives the Goblins a total of 31 points, can the Bards or Renegades beat that lets find out.

.

Coming up for the Bards is Emmeline she just needs 8 points to reach first place.

Emma walked out on to stage, set up in the middle was a tall skinny metal pole. Emma wore large heels and sexy royal purple two piece dance outfit. Music came on, it was "You Don't Own Me" By Lesley Gore. Right as Emma was supposed to start dancing, she ran off of the stage instead. Abby got up from her seat and went to comfort her.  
"Well that was a shocking turn of events she gets a 1 from me", Chef also held up a one while Owen held up a two.

"That Brings the Bard's final score to 28 which means they will be sending someone home tonight.

.

 **Confessional Wade**

"Bye Bye Emmeline"

 **End Confessional**

 **.**

The final performers are Clay and Zane, they need to get 11 points to get first place, if not they will be joining the Bards in sending someone home. Clay walked out shirtless, his chest was covered in cuts, scars, and a burn mark this included a six inch scar running horizontally across his chest over his heart. He also had a red handprint over his left eye with the fingers reaching upwards. Zane was behind him wearing a red bandana, he had carried Clay's cherry colored electric guitar. Zane started to play the intro to Scars by I Prevail, and Clay speaks before starting to sing.

"This goes out to everyone who's ever experienced trauma and bad things in life. Wear them like a badge of honor to prove that life still hasn't defeated you! You've only gotten stronger!"

*Starts headbanging during the intro before the verse*

.

"Excuses, excuses are all that I hear

All I can see when I look in the mirror

I can't escape all these thoughts in my mind

They're waiting to haunt me, night after night

I feel it in my bones, and everything I know (This line is screamed)

It's underneath my skin, and it won't let go

They know me all too well, but only time will tell (This line is also screamed)

If this is who I am, do I know myself?

Don't forget your life's your own

Don't ever let it go

In the heat of the moment when fear has you frozen

You're crashing and burning when life's at its coldest

Don't fall too far from who you are (This line is screamed)

They can cut us but we'll wear our scars

In the heat of the moment when fear has you frozen

You're crashing and burning when life's at its coldest

Don't fall too far from who you are (This line is also screamed)

Try to tear us apart but know that we'll wear our scars (Only wear our scars is screamed in the last two lines)

Try to tear us apart but know that we'll wear our scars

*Short break with more headbanging and pumping the crowd up*

Denial, denial is all that I've known

Holding me hostage, I'm never alone

Fighting for air, I'll fight to survive

My souls not for sale, I won't pay the price

I feel it in my bones, and everything I know (This line is screamed)

It's underneath my skin, but I won't let go

Don't forget your life's your own, don't ever let it go (This line is also screamed)

In the heat of the moment when fear has you frozen (Same screaming parts exist from the previous chorus)

You're crashing and burning when life's at its coldest

Don't fall too far from who you are

They can cut us but we'll wear our scars

In the heat of the moment when fear has you frozen

You're crashing and burning when life's at its coldest

Don't fall too far from who you are

Try to tear us apart but know that we'll wear our scars

*Insert short instrumental buildup*

You can cut us up but we will survive (This whole paragraph is screamed)

You had your chance now it's our time to stand up and...

Rise!

We will survive

Right now, the tables turn

We're gonna scream it out loud

And let our voices be heard

In the heat of the moment when fear has you frozen

You're crashing and burning when life's at its coldest

Don't fall too far from who you are

They can cut us but we'll wear our scars

In the heat of the moment when fear has you frozen

You're crashing and burning when life's at its coldest

Don't fall too far from who you are

Try to tear us apart but know that we'll wear our scars"

I feel it in my bones and everything I know (First two lines are screamed as well as the last three words of the song)

I feel it in my bones, I feel it, I feel it

I feel it in my heart when it all turns to dark

Try to tear us apart but know that we'll wear our scars"

During the last few lines Clay retreated to the back of the stage before running forward while hitting the high note on, and timing a perfect front flip as he screams the last line and the music drops.

Clay then spiked the microphone into the stage before raising his middle fingers and shouting "Wolfpack Rise!"

Owen, Chef, and Chris all had their jaws wide open as they were displaying three fives, giving the Renegades a perfect score and more than a enough points to get out of second place.

.

Chris returned to the stage. "Well that puts the Renegades into first place, Way to go guys. That means I will be seeing both the Bards, and Goblins tonight. Bards meet at the campfire pit in 15 minutes, Goblins I will see you there in an hour. Renegades you have earned your rest enjoy it."

.

*Campfire Pit*

The Bards sat around the fire waiting to receive their marshmallows

"No reason to make this take longer the following players are safe Brianna, Melissa, Alice, Lindsay, Kevin, Hardington, and Junior,

Wade you are here because you convinced Emmaline to be a performer. Emmeline you are here because you agreed to perform and could not go through with it. The final marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wade. Sorry Emmeline your time on the show has come to an end. Emma sighed got up, said goodbye to Alice and walked down the dock of shame to get on the boat of losers.

.

*Outside of the Green Goblins Cabin*

.

Brittany and Leon were seen talking

"So that's decided then she needs to go" Brittany said

Leon nodded in agreement.

.

Inside the Cabin Abby was talking to Rodney, Julia, Sadie, and Katie.

"We need to vote off Brittany, she keeps trying to control our team and is just a jerk"

Julia looked up from what she was writing "I mean it is nice to have a team leader, because without her we really don't have one"

.

*Campfire Pit*

The Goblins sat in a semi circle around Chris.

"Two goodbyes in one episode this I could get used to" Chris smiled "Anyway the following players are safe. Julia, Howard, Giovanni, Leon, Rodney, Sadie, Katie.

Brittany You are in the bottom because you are mean and controlling.

Abby you are here because of your pranks, and for spraying your entire team with slime.

Only one of you can stay and the final marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brittany. Sorry Abby your time has come."

.

 **Confessional Abby**

"Maybe it was for the best I heard Emma got voted off, and well she was kind of my only friend so far, I just wish I could have played a few more pranks while I was here.

 **End Confessional**

 **.**

 ***** Red Renegades Cabin Boy's Side*

"So that decides it the four of us form an alliance until the teams merge?" Ax confirmed the other three nodded.

.

 **Confessional Zane**

"Nice to be in an alliance but I hope they know I am not willing to sacrifice myself for any of them.

 **Confessional End.**

 **.**

"Next time on Total Drama: Heroes and Villains. We will be watching our three teams continue to fight for the million. Alliance's will be forged and broken, love will be in the air, and most importantly our campers will be backstabbing each other."

…

 **Remaining Campers**

 _Red Renegades;_

Alice C., Ana, Ax, Clara, Clay, Dallas, Kylie, Zane

 _Green Goblins;_

Brittany, Giovanni (Wolfie), Howard, Julia, Katie, Leon, Rodney, Sadie

 _Blue Bards;_

Alice W., Brianna (Bri), Hardington, Junior, Kevin, Lindsay, Melissa (Mel), Wade

…

Elimination Order

25th-Abbigail (The Incurable Prankster)

26th-Emmeline (The Insecure Dancer )

27th-Duncan (The Delinquent)

28th-Nathan (The Idea Guy)

…

Votes

 _Bards_

Emmeline voted for Wade (1)

Alice W., Brianna, Hardington, Junior, Kevin, Lindsay, Melissa, & Wade voted for Emmeline (8)

 _Goblins_

Abby, Katie, Rodney, & Sadie voted for Brittany (4)

Brittany, Giovanni (Wolfie), Howard, Julia, & Leon voted for Abby (5)

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Author's Note**_

First of all huge thanks to Wings of Metal, and Jade's One of a Kind, for the use of your characters. I hope I wrote them with some justice. I really enjoyed them and wanted them to go further. It was hard to say goodbye to them but sadly this was the time and place for them to go.

.

Secondly what did you guys think about recycled challenges? If you have anything you would like to see comeback send me a message and I'll think about it. This goes for new challenge ideas as well if you have any.

.

Thirdly What did you think about the eliminations, both the fact that there were two and who was in them and with this who do you think will be out next?

.

Lastly I have Emma's and Abby's Audition Tapes posted below

.

 **Emma's Tape**

A tall metal pole stood alone on the screen as "You Don't Own Me" by Lesley Gore played in the background. A girl with long, red hair came strolling into view, her five-inch heels clicking against the wooden floor. She wore a sexy, royal purple two-piece costume, highlighted in glitter while providing the perfect amount of coverage.

"I've never told a soul about this since I was a freshman," Emmeline said. She grabbed the pole firmly. "But if I want to impress you lovely producers, this is the best way to."

Just as the lyrics started, Emmeline started dancing. Her hips swayed, captivating and smooth. Even in her dangerously tall heels, her dancing was still flawless.

When she started pulled herself up onto the pole, the real talent was revealed. With one hand, she held herself up, while she did a split in the air upside-down. She slid down rapidly but caught herself before she hit the ground. The redhead climbed back up the pole before wrapping her leg around the metal. Using that single leg to hold on, she let go and bent backwards, looking towards the camera. She blew a kiss before displaying more and more of her skillful dance.

When the song finished, she sensually slid down before letting go of the pole. She sashayed up to the camera. "But you can't tell a soul."

And with that, she winked, and the camera turned off.

.

 **Abby's Tape**

The camera scene opens up to an indoor paintball field, which also happens to be glow and the dark. The camera pans to a fort that was nearby, a girl popping her head from behind it; none other than Abigail. She smiles brightly, the green neon light reflecting off her eyes and face, to which she has eye black on for no particular reason and has a helmet on her head.

"Hiya!" She exclaimed. "I'm Abigail, but you can call me Abby. What better way to audition for Total Drama than with dealing with one of the primary things used in pranks?" She lifted up a paintball gun that was glaring with pink and red neon colors, her squinting her eyes at it but still smiling brightly. "Paintball! Er, I meant paint, but still; with a gun it's more fun." She said mischievously, reloading it for a split second. "I can do many others as well, tping, explosions, blackmail with pictures; you name it, I can do it." She looked in front of her and then gasped, before smirking and standing up, showing that she was wearing a black tank top under a bullet proof vest with camo baggy pants. "Enemy alert, be right back." She jumped over the fort, and the camera panned to her shooting the person effortlessly with her paintball gun; now revealing her wearing black combat boots.

She saw someone else and quickly did a backflip to dodge it, before crouching on her knee and shooting in that direction too. One paintball almost hit her, bit she slid to the side and transitioned to tumbling on the floor, finally shooting the person back with her gun on her stomach. The person behind the camera quickly ran up to her, and she got scared and caught off guard, shooting that person too, making them gasp.

"Ow! Abby!" A feminine voice yelled out.

Abigail quickly stood up and cringed. "Whoops. Thought you were someone else. Sorry Sandra! I still love you though!" She grinned at her, and Sandra laughed behind the camera, telling her that it was okay. "Welp, that's me Total Drama. Hopefully I'm that interesting." She reloaded her gun once more. "But I gotta jet. Laters!" She jumped out of the camera view, and Sandra shut the camera off.

.

Thanks for reading please review if you have time I appreciate the feedback

-Caleb (PoeticDeath3/Crashdog55)


	6. Chapter Five: Victory Joust

"Last time on Total Drama heroes and villains we welcomed back a total drama favorite with the talent show. The three teams competed to show off their talent some acts were quite incredible (flashback to Clay and Zane rocking out) Some acts pure scary (it showed Brittany throwing her knives) Others completely horrible (Emmeline was seen running off the stage) and others just strangely good (it showed Ana in one of her bikines). It was a close competition but in the end the Renegades were safe from elimination, and we said goodbye to Emmaline, and Abigail. Who will be the next to cross the dock of shame? On Total Drama: Heroes and Villains."

.

 **The theme song plays.**

.

*Blue Bard's Cabin, Girl's Side*

.

Lindsay was still asleep, Bri and Mel were talking in the corner and Alice was nowhere to be seen.

"So do you have your eye on any cute guys?" Mel asked giggling

Bri blushed a little, "umm only kind of" she said smirking.

"Oh my God really? Who is it?"

"I mean it's nothing serious but I honestly I think Howard is kind of cute, and Ax is hot but maybe not fully my type."

"OMG I definitely ship you and Howard you guys would be like Ron and Hermione."

"Like from Harry Potter" asked Bri.

"What else, I'm so obsessed with those books and movies."

At this point, Alice walked out of the bathroom, as she walked she tapped her leg in time clearly missing playing an instrument.

.

 **Confessional-Alice W.**

Alice held up her whiteboard.

"I really think Wade is up to something, he forced Emma, to dance when she didn't want to, and now she is gone. I need to get to the bottom of this so I can warn the rest of my team."

 **End Confessional**

 **.**

*Blue Bard's Cabin Boy's Side*

.

"Hey Kevin, don't forget to brush your teeth. Hardington yelled knocking on the bathroom door. Wade was on his bunk and he rolled his eyes, smirking.

.

 **Confessional-Wade**

"They will all fall until, only I remain."

 **Confessional-Junior**

"I feel bad for Kevin, Hardington is watching him like a little puppy and I'm not sure if he needs that much of a watchful eye.

 **End Confessional**

.

*Green Goblin's Cabin Boy's Side*

.

Wolfie sat on his bed reading. Leon wasn't in the Cabin and Howard and Rodney were talking in the corner.

"Hey man I'm sorry that me skinning a rabbit was going to be a problem" Howard mumbled out.

"It's okay dude I just don't like seeing things harmed." He replied

"Makes sense" Howard nodded.

Just then Leon walked in and glared at wolfie, "So now you suddenly decide not to lift weights"

Wolfie just shrugged.

.

 **Confessional Leon**

"I need a new team the only one I like thus far is Brittany everyone else can go, also where the hell are those other golden Chris heads I've been searching everywhere for them.

 **Confessional Howard**

"I think Rodney and I could become friends, I need some friends from my team."

 **End Confessional**

.

*Green Goblin's Cabin, Girl's Side*

.

Brittany sat on her bed sharpening some knives, Julia sat on her bed reading while Sadie and Katie were on Katie's bed talking.

"OMG when is Rodney going to ask you out" squealed Sadie

Katie giggled saying "I really don't know"

"Shut the hell up, you two, I don't care" Yelled Brittany as she tossed one of the knives she had barely missing Katie's head. "Next time I won't miss" she finished.

 **.**

 **Confessional Katie and Sadie**

"We need to get rid of Brittany, she is insane" Katie said

"Oh My God, I agree" Sadie giggled.

 **End Confessional**

.

*Red Renegade's Cabin, Guy's Side*

.

The four guys were seen in the cabin working out, they were all doing push ups, and then started to lift Ax, and Clay's weights.

"The Renegades are coming to win" yelled Ax

"Yea" the rest of the team cheered.

.

 **Confessional Ax**

"I think we have a pretty good chance, the four of us are all strong and capable competitors and for now we are working together and that's great."

 **End Confessional**

.

*Red Reneagdes's Cabin, Girl's Side*

.

Kylie was in her bed still, and surrounded by her entire bed was just piles and piles of clothes.

"Hey Kylie, would you please clean some of this mess up?" Clara polity asked

Kylie nodded, during this team Ana was putting on makeup.

"Yo, baby why do you need so much damn makeup" Alice asked loudly.

"Just making pieces fall into place" Ana smirked.

"Ana you do what you want, I think you look beautiful." Clara answered joining the conversation.

.

 **Confessional Clara**

"Messing with my team is so easy, I am slowly winning them over, although having Kylie clean her mess wasn't in my plan, I just got really tired of the mess" she rolled her eyes as the camera went out.

 **End Confessional.**

 **.**

Ana glared at Alice C. while smiling at Clara.

However at that moment they were interrupted by Chris over the loudspeaker yelling meet me at the northside of the island, by the beach.

.

*Beachside Dock*

.

Once the teams had gathered, Chris began to speak.

"Today is a two part challenge winning the first part will give you a perk in the second part. During the second part the winner will get a reward and the losers will be saying goodbye to a team member."

.

"The first part of the challenge is diving into this part of the ocean, where we have hidden, different chests that have a number of points listed inside them. Team with the most points wins this part, however, there is a twist, you will have four divers and those four cannot play any part in the second challenge. So choose wisely, you have three minutes starting now. GO"

.

*Red Renegades*

.

"Okay who is doing the dive?" Zane asked

"I'm actually a great swimmer I used to take lessons" Clara volunteered.

"Same" Kylie responded.

"I can be a third" Ana suggested.

"Awesome we need one more, and I think it should be a dude" Zane answered.

"I'll do it" Ax suggusted.

"Perfect" Zane said smiling.

.

 **Confessional Ana**

"It's perfect that I get to show off my bikini again, love to watch the guys drool."

 **Confessional Zane**

"Honestly if we keep working together like this, we have a good chance of winning more challenges, happy to work with the team, just hope they know that I am number one, I'll save myself before any of them, it's just strategy."

 **End Confessional**

.

*Green Goblins*

.

"Okay do any of you punks have skills in diving or swimming" Brittany yelled.

"Oh we do" squealed Katie and Sadie

"There is two do we have anyone else?" Leon asked

"I'll dive" Rodney raised his hand.

.

 **Confessional Rodney**

"I mean I still think Brittany is cute, but I need to go after Katie and Sadie, I can't think of anything but them so of course I have to be a part of the same challenge.

 **End Confessional**

.

"Okay we need one more" Brittany yelled again.

"Umm I guess, I'll do" Howard muttered.

"Great then the rest of you idiots are with me" Brittany rolled her eyes.

 **.**

 **Confessional Leon**

"Honestly Brittany is really kind of cute, I hate admitting that out loud, but like damn that's a woman"

 **End Confessional**

.

*Blue Bards*

.

"My sweet friend's who is doing what?" Wade asked

"I can do the dive" Bri pipped in

"Me too" Mel answered They high fived and squealed slightly.

"I can go too" Answered Junior

"Oh Watson I can be the fourth, I look totally amazing in my Bikini" Linsday chimed in.

.

 **Confessional Junior**

"I am hoping Julia will be impressed with my diving skills, I have really got to talk to her since the teams formed"

 **Confessional Wade**

"They will all fall soon, My team sucks, If I keep getting them kicked off, I can easily walk into a merge, I'm not quite sure who's going home yet, but I promise you it will be a Bard"

 **End Confessional**

.

*The Diving Dock*

"Divers line up" Chris yelled.

Lindsay, Junior, Melissa, Brianna, Howard, Sadie, Katie, Rodney, Ax, Kylie, Clara, and Ana stood by the water ready to dive with their swimsuits on.

The guys including Chris were having trouble keeping their eyes off of Lindsay and Ana, both looked amazing in their bikinis.

"We will have one diver from each team, the next diver on your team cannot go until the last one returns. Once a whole team has returned the challenge will be over and anyone who hasn't dived yet will not get the chance." Chris explained.

.

Clara, Katie and Junior all lined up, since they would be the first to go for each of their teams.

"And Dive" Chris yelled.

The three jumped into the water and started swimming, Clara was back in less than a minute, with a chest. She opened it to reveal a piece of paper that said 500 points.

Her team cheered behind her, and Ax dived in.

Then the camera switched to Katie who was searching underwater looking for chest, then to Junior who was struggling to lift up chest that he had found. It was forced between a rock and some seaweed.

.

 **Confessional Clara**

"This game is far too easy"

 **Confessional Junior**

"Struggling to get this chest out is not helping my chances with Julia." he faced palmed.

 **End Confessional**

 **.**

Junior finally freed the chest and swam back to the top of the coast, at this time he was joined by Ax. Junior's chest was worth 300 points,

Ax's was 100. As Lindsay and Ana jumped into the water, Junior went to go stand by Julia.

"Hey Julia" he tried

Julia looked up from her writing, "Hey Junior, how are you"

"I'm good, how's life on the Goblins."

"Not bad" she smiled.

 **.**

 **Confessional Wade**

"Having Lindsay go second is pure genius no way that she can pull this off. As the camera zoomed out he was just laughing.

 **End Confessional**

.

Katie finally returned to the band, As she did Sadie ran over to her,

"OMG I missed you so much"

"I know it feels like I've been gone forever" Katie answered.

Brittany and Leon were seen rolling their eyes.

Howard leaned down and opened the chest to show that it was worth 1000 points,

"Crazy enough the Goblins, have just earned enough points to secure first place.

The Goblins cheered which included Rodney running over and hugging Katie and Sadie.

Sadie then jumped in the water. As she did Ana returned, after she stepped onto land she flipped her hair and Dallas literally could not keep his eyes off her.

.

 **Confessional Dallas**

"I know Kylie said to be myself express my emotions but that's not like me, I do kind of wanna tell Ana how I feel though."

 **End Confessional**

 **.**

Ana opened her chest too show 600 points. Kylie jumped into the river. Then the camera showed Lindsay looking really confused at the bottom of the ocean. Then it switched to Sadie who had managed to find a chest but was struggling to move it. Then it went back to the shore where Kylie was already back on dry land with a chest, it was worth 200 points.

.

"Okay that was horrible. Only one team had more than one diver bring up a chest, The Goblins and Bards will really need to step it up in the second challenge."

 **.**

 **Confessional Wade**

"Junior actually did his part right tonight, perhaps he will get to stay, I'll find someone else to go home tonight"

 **End Confessional**

.

"The second part of the challenge is a joust, the four of you who were not part of the dive challenge, will be a part of this. Out of the four of you, one will find a jousting weapon, and the other three will be in the joust two carrying the third. The Renegades won their first round so they will have a buy. There will be three rounds the first will be The Goblins Vs The Bards the winner will face the Renegades, the winner of that will win the reward, the two losers will then joust and the loser of that will be sending someone home tonight."

.

"Any questions" most of the campers raised their hands, "Okay cool then let's get started"

.

*Blue Bards*

.

"Who wants to do what" Wade asked the other three in the jousting group.

"I think that Wade should do the jousting, and maybe I could help carry you." Hardington asked

"I'll help too" Kevin said.

"Then that leaves Alice, to find a weapon" Wade noted.

Alice looked around for a giant stick or something.

.

*Green Goblins*

.

"Okay I am doing the jousting, Leon and Wolfie you will be carrying me, so Julia find a weapon, but no worries if you don't because I have plenty" Brittany barked her orders.

Leon laughed, Wolfie howled, and Julia nodded.

.

*Red Renegades*

.

"What's the plan" Zane asked.

"Y'all I can do the jousting and two of you can carry me while the third finds a weapon."

Clay and Dallas quickly volunteered by raising their hands.

"So that leaves me to find a weapon, easy enough" Zane answered.

Zane also quickly pulled, Dallas and Clay aside, "We are doing great so far but if things go south, remember the guys need to stick together."

Both quietly nodded in agreement.

.

Zane, Alice W. and Julia went off to go find weapons, Zane went back to the cabin to grab Clay's bo-staff. Brittany handed Julia a staff of sorts as well. Meanwhile, Alice W. just found a large stick.

.

"First up is Goblins Vs Bards"

One one side Leon and Wolfie were holding Brittany who had a large staff, on the other side Hardington and Kevin were struggling to hold Wade, Wade was small but so were Hardington and Kevin. The Bards ran towards the Goblins, Wade pretended to dodge Brittany's hit but instead fell right into it. Brittany hit hard and knocked Wade onto the ground.

"Whoa, you need chill you could have really hurt him" Hardington yelled

This just caused Brittany to also smack him. Leon started to laugh.

.

"Well that was boring and quick I guess we are onto round two, You guys need to make this one last longer." Chris rolled his eyes.

.

The Goblin's lined up again, across from the was Alice being supported by both Dallas and Clay.

Both the teams rushed at each other Alice took the first swing, but Brittany quickly dodged it and returned a hit to Alice knocking her down.

.

"Dang that was also wayy to quick guys, this isn't taking any time at all well, I guess the Goblins win the reward, you guys will be treated to a night off the island at a five star resort. So enjoy i guess"

The Goblins cheered, Rodney, Katie, and Sadie hugged and cheered. Wolfie let out a wolf howl. Howard whooped and cheered,

then Leon ran up too Brittany and went to hug her, "back off dude" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, I am just so impressed by you" he answered.

Brittany grabbed him picked him up and kissed him. Then dropped him.

This caused Katie to build up her courage, "Rodney" she shouted, go out with me? She asked.

"Low hangth my heart, my dearest Katie I would love too, I am sorry to my loves Sadie and Brittany, but I have chosen the fair affection of Katie.

Katie and Sadie squealed as Rodney hugged Katie.

After this a bus pulled up and the Goblins headed off to enjoy their reward.

 **.**

 **Confessional Leon**

"She kissed me, Yea boi"

 **Confessional Brittany**

"I mean he is cute, and I could use a sure fire alliance member"

 **End Confessional**

.

"Now it is time for the match that really counts, who will be sending a player home, the Bards or the Renegades." As he said the team names the camera panned over to show the team.

Wade had gotten hurt from Brittany so the Bards replaced him with Alice W.

The two teams rushed at each other both Alice's ready to swing, Alice C was bigged and had a much bigger weapon and that was all she needed to push Alice W to the ground, she tried to dodge but failed miserably, and Alice W. hit the ground with a loud thud.

.

"The Renegades you are safe for now, head on back to your cabin, Bard's however I will see you shortly you send someone home tonight."

.

 **Confessional Wade**

"Who knew faking an injury was enough to vote off a mute, Bye bye Alice, wish I could say I will miss you"

 **End Confessional**

.

*Blue Bard's Cabin Boy's Side*

.

Wade had his alliance in a circle

"then it's decided Alice W. needs to go, she messed up tonight, I mean I hate to see any of us go but I think it's her time." Wade pointed out to Bri, Mel, Hardington and Kevin.

.

On the other side of the cabin Junior was explaining to Lindsay and Alice that he thought Wade was bad news,

"so we vote for Wade" Junior asked

"But Wallace is so nice maybe we should vote for someone else" Lindsay suggested.

.

*Campfire Pit*

.

The Bards sat around Chris waiting to hear their fate.

"You guys really suck at winning challenges huh, anywho the following campers are safe. Melissa, Brianna, Hardington, Lindsay, Junior, Kevin," as he said their names he tossed them a marshmallow.

"Oh no how is Wade in the bottom two?" Bri asked

"I know" exclaimed Mel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yea you guys are right the following marshmallow goes to Wade, Alice W. it is time for you to pack your bags.

Alice sighed and walked down the dock leaving the island.

.

"Tune in next time to see how the teams continue to fare, will Wade continue to vote off his own team? Will Brittany and Leon destroy each other or build a romance? And finally will Rodney be able to stay focused on his girl now that he has one? Tune in next time on Total Drama: Heroes and Villains to find out."

…

 **Remaining Campers**

Green Goblins;

Brittany, Giovanni (Wolfie), Howard, Julia, Katie, Leon, Rodney, Sadie

Red Renegades;

Alice C., Ana, Ax, Clara, Clay, Dallas, Kylie, Zane

Blue Bards;

Brianna (Bri), Hardington, Junior, Kevin, Lindsay, Melissa (Mel), Wade

…

 **Elimination Order**

24th-Alice W. (The Silent Musician)

25th-Abigail (The Incurable Prankster)

26th-Emmeline (The Insecure Dancer )

27th-Duncan (The Delinquent)

28th-Nathan (The Idea Guy)

…

 **Votes**

Lindsay voted for Kevin (1)

Junior, & Alice W. voted for Wade (2)

Brianna, Hardington, Kevin, Melissa, & Wade voted for Alice W. (5)

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Author's Note**_

First of all thanks for Happy77123 for Alice, I really liked her character sadly with this storyline she didn't make it very far. Thanks for letting me use her.

Secondly I am sorry with how long this update took hopefully the next one will be up soon.

What were you guy's thoughts on the challenge, and what were your thoughts on Alice leaving?

Who do you think will be out next? Please review, and thanks for reading.

Posted below is Alice's audition tape,

Alice is shown in her room at her piano. She is slowly hitting different notes on the instrument and writing them down on a piece of staff paper. She glances up at the camera and just sighs. See stands up and prepares to leave.

"Come on Alice, at least wave to the camera. This is important!" Alice just shakes her head a bit and gives a slight wave, then she leaves the room. "Well…that was my daughter. She really needs to get out more…" (Camera fades to black).

.

Thanks Guys I appreciate the reads and reviews

-Caleb (Poeticdeath3/Crashdog55)


	7. Chapter Six: Fear of Failure

"Last time on Total Drama: Heroes and Villains, We watched the teams dive to victory in order to win an advantage in the joust of the century. It looked like the Renegades were going to dominant in both parts of the challenge but Brittany used her pure meanness to win the Joust for the Goblins and in the process got a little kiss from Leon. During that time Wade was able to get the Bards to lose and vote of teammate Alice W. Tonight we will be returning to a fan favorite challenge which means that two campers will be headed home tonight, and only one team is safe, to find out what happens stay tuned for the next thrilling episode of Total Drama: Heroes and Villains."

.

 **Theme Song Plays**

.

*Red Renegade's Cabin, Boy's Side*

.

The four Male Renegades, Ax, Clay, Dallas & Zane, could be seen all doing pushups, then they switched to sit ups, then did some suicides. After that they got up and went into the showers, not really talking the only time, there was some grunting but that was about it.

 **.**

 **Confessional-Zane**

"The Guy's alliance is killing it, these dudes all seem cool. I mean so far, I do not trust any of them at all but I'll vote with them, If it comes to that. We have a pretty good variety of skill especially if we can figure out how to work together."

 **End Confessional**

.

*Red Renegade's Cabin, Girl's Side*

.

The four girls could be seen doing their own thing. Getting ready for the day, Kylie was stretching preparing for the challenge. Ana was doing her makeup. Clara sat crocheting, while Alice was lifting weights.

Alice dropped her weights and ran to her bed, "Who the hell, went through my bag" She screamed.

This caused the other girls to look up.

"Why do you think someone was in your stuff" Kylie asked.

"Yea quit being a drama queen, and act like an adult" Ana shouted from the bathroom mirror.

"I'm sorry honey, but I don't think any of us went through your bag." Clara said in her british accent.

"I know someone went through my bag and I bet money, it was the Brazlian bitch." Alice yelled marching towards the bathroom.

It took Clara and Kylie to be able to hold her back and try and calm down.

"Alice it's okay, we will make sure no one touches your stuff again" Clara said trying to comfort her.

.

 **Confessional-Clara**

She smirked "Who knew moving her stuff slightly would cause such a riff, I have been laying low for too long, it's time to cause some drama. I mean after all this show is called total Drama. Now that's my cup of tea."

 **Confessional-Kylie**

"I don't know if someone touched her stuff or not, but the girls on my team are whack perhaps it's time to talk to the guys about finding some friends, don't think I'll find an alliance-mate with this half of my team."

 **End Confessional**

 **.**

*The Wood's by the Green Goblin's Cabin*

.

Brittany and Leon were sitting by a tree talking.

"So we are in agreement, we have an alliance and we will save ourselves for the final two?" Brittany asked

"Of course" Leon said, "Everybody loves a Team-Up"

"What's with all the references?" Brittany asked "You're cute but not when you do that" she scolded.

"I'm sorry" he said leaning in for a kiss, she pushed him away by putting her finger on his lips.

.

*Closer To The Green Goblin's Cabin*

.

Rodney was laying on the ground and Katie and Sadie were next to him.

"Omg God are you serious?" Sadie asked "you want a threeway?"

"Yes yes yes" Katie yelled "a three way alliance is perfect"

"Yea an alliance with my girl and her best friend what could be better" Rodney asked.

.

 **Confessional-Katie & Sadie**

"So Rodney agreed to be my boyfriend, and we are dating" Katie screamed and hugged Sadie and then they were both screaming in joy.

 **Confessional Rodney**

"I wasn't going to ask Katie because I didn't want to break anyone else's heart, but Brittany found a rebound in Leon, and well Sadie said go for it, so I decided to take a risk with Katie, hopefully no one else falls in love with me, I can't break anyone anymore hearts."

 **End Confessional**

 **.**

*Green Goblin's Cabin Front Porch*

.

The rest of the Goblin team, Julia, Howard, and Wolfie, were sitting on the porch. Julia was reading, Howard was tying knots in a rope, and Wolfie was reading a book.

"Umm guys" Howard muttered "We are the only ones on our team without an alliance, do you think we should work together," he continued.

Wolfie looked up from his book nodded howled and said "I'm in"

Howard jumped back not expecting him to talk.

Julia also looked up from her notebook, saying "Yea an alliance makes sense, if we want to win"

.

 **Confessional Howard**

"I am so not sure about this alliance, I mean those to talk less than I do and I am so socially awkward, literally, this is the first time Wolfie has said anything, I wasn't sure he could even talk. Julia seems smart though so that's cool I guess."

 **End Confessional**

.

*Blue Bard's Cabin, Girl's Side*

.

Lindsay was not in the main cabin. Both Mel and Bri were sitting on their beds in their pajamas. Brianna wore a Black Nightgown that had a baby blue ribbon tied around her waist. While Mel wore a large Harry Potter shirt and leggings.

"Good morning" Bri sang to Mel.

"Hey, You know what."

"No, what's up" Bri asked.

"Last week was an original challenge which means this week is a returning challenge," Melissa pointed out "I wonder what it could be," she continued.

"Oh we could ask Lindsay" Bri suggested.

"Yes" Mel agreed "Hey Lindsay.

Lindsay walked out of the bathroom wearing her Normal clothes, "Yes" she asked.

"It's a returning challenge this week do you have any ideas about what it could be, since you have been on so many season" Mel asked clearly showing her obsessive fandom side. She continued " Maybe it could be something from World Tour, Or a movie challenge, or something crazy from revenge of the island"

"Umm I don't really know I just hope it has to do with being the prettiest because then we will win for sure." Lindsay answered.

Bri rolled her eyes, and Mel smirked a little.

.

 **Confessional-Brianna**

"I wonder if Mel and Lindsay are becoming friends, am I just not good enough, I thought we were friends who bonded over singing, but now I just feel like she doesn't even care about me. I have no friends at home I need Mel to stay being my friend, or I don't know what I'll do."

 **End Confessional**

.

*Blue Bard's Cabin Guy's Side*

.

Wade was on his bed reading, and Hardington and Kevin were getting ready for the morning.

"Yo Kevin don't forget to brush your hair" Hardington said

Kevin nodded and said "Thank you"

Wade was seen rolling his eyes in the main room.

.

*Camp Forrest-Junior*

.

Junior could be seen looking under bushes and around trees. Until he saw something shiny by the base of a tree, he started to dig with his hands until he revealed a golden Chris Head. He threw his hands in the air in exclamation.

.

 **Confessional-Junior**

"I got an idol, I am safe to play another day" He played an air guitar, "Hopefully that means bye-bye Wade"

 **End Confessional**

.

*Mess Hall*

.

The campers were in the Mess hall, each team sat at a different long table. Sitting in front of the campers was nasty looking mush.

"I gotta say, I always thought the campers were lying about how nasty this stuff is but boy was I wrong" Junior chuckled.

"Campers" Chris yelled, "As you all know this is a returning challenge, which also means both losing teams will be sending a player home tonight." He said holding up two fingers. "Today's challnage is Phobia Factor" he exclaimed.

"How you gonna do a Phobia factor if you don't know any of our biggest damn fears" Alice asked.

"I'm glad you brought that up," Chris said looking annoyed "you see we asked your friend's and family back home"

"No way that my friends snitched on me" Alice glared back at him.

"Oh is that right, so your telling me you're not scared of heights" Chris said smiled

Alice lowered herself in her chair her smirk turning into a frown and she practically whispered "damn you"

Which caused Chris to laugh, "anyone else got anything to say about today's challange."

 **.**

 **Confessional-Alice**

"Whoever gave up my fear is gonna pay when I get home"

 **Confessional-Wade**

"I did not think Chris would be able to pull of something like this, I'm impressed"

 **End Confessional**

.

Chris continued talking, "As for those of you who were around the first time we did this, A.K.A. Sadie and Lindsay don't worry we have brand new fears for you two to try and tackle. They both groaned.

.

 **Confessional-Lindsay**

"How does he know what else I am scared of"

 **End Confessional**

.

Whichever team has the most overcome fears at the end of tonight wins, which means since the Bard's are down a player they have a slight disadvantage."

.

It was a little later in the day, and Most of the campers had left the dining hall but Chris was there with Ana, Sadie and Katie.

"Ana your biggest fear is dying your hair, Katie yours like Sadie is a bad haircut, and Sadie your second worst one is a bad makeover. So Ana and Katie will wear the wigs from season one, meanwhile an Intern will be doing your makeup Sadie. Oh and the twist, Katie and Sadie you guys will have to be apart my intern will be doing your makeup by the amphitheater."

Katie and Sadie screamed.

.

 **Confessional Katie and Sadie**

"We can not be alone" Katie yelled, "No last time on total drama island was just too hard" Sadie agreed.

 **End Confessional**

 **.**

*Campfire Pit*

.

Chris was now standing with the rest of the campers.

"I need the following four campers next, Alice, Ax, Clay and Junior"

The three renegades and the one Bard stood up.

"Alice Chef is going to be flying the helicopter that you go up in for your skydive. If you complete the skydive the Renegades will get a point"

Alice gulped as Chef grabbed her and pushed her towards the helicopter.

.

As Chef was doing this Chris wandered back to the other campers

"Clay, Ax you are both scared of small spaces so we are going to place you into these small wooden boxes for the next 30 minutes if you stay in the box the whole time you win.

Clay shrugged a little and Ax groaned. "We will leave an intern to watch you guys"

.

Chris then pulled Junior aside so the other campers could not hear their conversation.

"And as for you Junior, your biggest fear is confrontation according to your dad. So you have the next 30 minutes to tell Julia that you like her or you will not be getting a point for the Bards" Chris smirked as Junior gulped and tugged on his sweatshirt's collar some.

.

 **Confessional-Junior**

"I don't think I can do this, I mean how can I, but I can't let my team down, but I mean if I did I have the Chris head so I am safe if we head up at another campfire ceremony, umm I really don't know what to do."

 **End Confessional**

 **.**

*Chef's Helicopter*

.

Alice was all hooked up to her equipment and her and Chef were staring out the open door to the water below, Alice gulped again.

"So you gonna do this or what" Chef yelled

"Hell yeah baby, I'm just gonna need you to throw me out thought, I can't jump."

"Gladly' Chef said smiling his signature smile.

Chef picked her up and tossed her to the water below. The whole way down Alice couldn't stop screaming.

.

*The Camana pans to Chris on the Beach*

.

"Well I guess Chef throwing her still counts, Renegades have one point"

Standing next to Chris was Julia and Junior.

"Julia your biggest fear like Gwen from season one is being buried alive, Junior here will hold your radio like Trent did for Gwen, you have to stay under for 10 minutes this time, rather than the five Gwen did"

Julia rolled her eyes and trembled as she sat her book on the beach and climbed into the box.

Them Chris and Junior finished burying her in the sand. She was in a case like Gwen was.

.

 **Confessional Junior**

"I really don't think I can tell her how I feel, I am really not sure how this is fair, ugh"

 **End Confessional**

.

*Camp Woods*

.

Chris was with Howard and Bri. "So you guys like Bridgette are scared of being alone, so you guys will spend the next six hours alone in different parts of the woods."

Howard slowly nodded.

Bri yelled and screamed "No no I cannot do this I'm sorry I'm sorry bard's I forfeit"

"Well we have our first quieter" Chris said with a lot of excitement in his voice.

.

 **Confessional-Brianna**

"I cannot stand being alone, I already feel alone as it is. I'm sorry to my team I really wish I could do this, but I just can't."

 **End Confessional**

.

*Campfire Pit*

.

The campers who hadn't gone yet were still sitting around. With Chris at the center and standing across from him was Brittany and Wade.

"Both of your biggest fears are of snakes, so we have a couple more snakes, if you guys can just touch the snake, you will both get points for your respective teams.

Wade overdramticlly yelled "no oh no I couldn't I am so sorry my bards." and then out of nowhere he changed his mind, and he ran up and touched the snake before quickly backing away.

"Point to the Bard's, you're up Brittany"

Brittany pulled a knife out of her sleeve and threw it at her snake killing it.

"Brittany two things first that doesn't count, second how do you still have more weapons, Chef take the knife"

Chef grunted and gumbled as he picked up the dead snake knife included and took it away.

.

 **Confessional-Wade**

"I wasn't going to touch the snake, but I figured I should show my team I am valuable, I don't think the rest of the weaklings on my team will be able to overcome their fears. So we still should be sending Junior home tonight"

 **Confessional-Zane**

"So crazy girl Brittany is scared of something, that may be good to know"

 **End Confessional**

.

Back at the campfire Chris was seen standing with Wolfie,

"Giovanni my dude, you gotta hold this tarantula for a minute" Chris said pointing to a tarantula.

Giovanni (Wolfie) went over and grabbed the spider and sat down breathing heavily.

.

*Mess Hall*

.

Sadie had come back from the amphitheater and was covered in bad makeup. Katie and Sadie ran and hugged each other "Oh My God I missed you so much" they both yelled.

"All three of you completed your challenges. Which means Renegades and Goblins have two points while the Bards are behind with one."

.

*Campfire Pit*

.

Chris was standing next to a pool of slime with Rodney

"All you gotta do is jump into the slime and you get your team a point"

Rodney shook his head back and forth. "No no way. I am sorry my beloved team but I cannot do what you have requested of me."

"Then go join the other losers" Chris tossed him a chicken hat and pointed to Brianna and Brittany who also were wearing chicken hats.

.

Nearby an alarm went off and Wolfie sat the spider down,

"That's three points goblins" Chris yelled "You guys are in the lead"

Wolfie let out a wolf howl.

.

Chris then looked at the other campers,

"Kevin you're next, For you to win this I just need you to read this speech to the rest of the campers here" Chris dropped a large packet of paper into his small frail hands.

Kevin staggered onto the stage, he looked around and started to cry slightly as he ran off the stage.

"So the Bard's stay at one point, and that meltdown should definitely help with our ratings" Chris said starting to laugh.

.

 **Confessional-Wade**

"Losing is going to be easier than I thought"

 **End Confessional**

.

*The Beach*

.

Junior could be seen digging up Julia. And then another alarm went off.

"Junior sorry but you just lost your challenge." Chris said over the loudspeaker

"What was your challenge" Julia asked

Junior blushed "umm it was nothing

.

 **Confessional-Junior**

"Ugh I cannot believe I let my team down" he face palmed.

 **End Confessional**

.

*Campfire Pit*

.

Chris was standing next to the boxes that Ax and Clay were in.

"You both can come out your time is up. They both kicked open their boxes

"Yea" Ax yelled high fiving Clay.

"And that puts the score at a tie 4-4 between the Renegades and the Goblins, while the Bard's only have 1 point. Bard's better start catching up or will be bye-bye bard."

.

*New MineField*

.

Chris was standing next to a minefield. That Chef was still finishing as he started to talk,

"Lindsay you have to walk across this minefield in heels."

"Umm okay Kyle"

Lindsay closed her eyes and just ran, as she was running some of the bombs blew up behind her, until she reached the finish line and opened her eyes.

"That counts and was kind of epic" Chris said yelling "The Bard's win their second point"

Right at that moment Howard came running out of the woods.

"I can't do this anymore" he screamed.

"Well I guess Howard is done." Chris chuckled.

.

 **Confessional-Howard**

"I just couldn't be by myself anymore I was starting to go crazy"

 **End Confessional**

.

*Campfire Pit*

.

"Leon you're next" Chris shouted

"I mean no way you got what I'm really scared of that would be my coach..

"Smith" Chris finished as Leon's football coach came out from behind the campfire pit.

Leon Gulped ran up and punched him right in the face.

"I mean I was going to ask you to shake his hand but that works" Chris said laughing.

"The entire green team has gone and they got 5 points, that is currently the score to beat"

The Goblins cheered and Wolfie let out another howl.

.

 **Confessional-Leon**

"Damn I am in so much trouble when I go home, I guess I just gotta win the million"

 **End Confessional**

.

*Back at the Campfire*

.

Chris was seen standing next to Hardington and they both were next to a minivan.

"All you gotta do is drive this car" Chris told him.

"No way I am getting behind that wheel Chris"

.

 **Confessional-Hardington**

"I just can't drive my dad always told me never to drive, he doesn't think I can do it, something about acting too gay...I just wish I didn't let my team down."

 **End Confessional**

.

*Waterfront*

.

Chris was standing with Mel and Kylie.

"You two both have a fear of drowning, which is weird because you like to swim Kylie, anywho you guys have to stay underwater for 30 seconds to earn a point for your teams.

"Chris my team can't win now, So are you going to offer us a deal like you did for them in season one" Melissa asked.

"No" Chris laughed, but if you do this challenge you will have immunity from tonight's campfire ceremony."

"Game on" Melissa shouted and her and Kylie both jumped into the water.

The timer counted down until it rang and they both finished the challenge.

"Melissa is safe from elimination tonight" Chris said speaking into a megaphone so the whole camp could hear. "Also Renegades are now tied with Goblins,

however there are still three Renegades left to face their fears if any of them overcome their fears the team is safe from elimination, but if not Goblins will automatically win the tie, so Good luck Zane, Dallas, and Clara."

.

*Campfire Pit

.

Zane could be seen next to a bowl of blood.

"You just have to stick your hand in it to win it for the renegades" Chris explained.

"Is it real" Zane asked

"I couldn't tell you" Chris laughed

Zane sighed and turned grabbing the chicken hat and then he went and sat down.

.

 **Confessional-Zane**

"I mean I am sure the blood was fake but I was not willing to take that chance, Dallas is huge what could he be afraid of. We have got this in the bag"

 **End Confessional**

.

"Well in that case Dallas your up. Chris pointed to a pen filled with racoons "If you sit in this pen for 30 seconds you will win it for your team" Dallas nodded eyes wide he climbed into the pen. As he was sitting there one of the racoons rubbed passed him, which caused him to let out a high pitched scream as he jumped out of the pen.

"Oh yes" Chris yelled laughing "then it is down to Clara and this is a good one, Bring out the bear" he said still laughing. Zane gulped.

.

 **Confessional-Zane**

"I may have made the wrong call, which means it may be my neck on the line tonight."

 **End Confessional**

 **.**

Chris led Clara towards the center of the field and pointed at the bear, "I need you to give the bear a hug" Chris said laughing.

Clara started to smile and ran full force into a hug, with the bear, everyone's jaw's dropped.

"Oh man, that was epic, Renegades win oh yes, Bard's I'll see you in 15 minutes at the campfire pit, Goblins you will be joining us right after that. Renegades enjoy your night you earned it, for now"

.

 **Confessional-Zane**

"Okay so maybe I really just underestimated Clara, that was insane:"

 **End Confessional**

.

*Blue Bard's Cabin Porch*

.

Wade was sitting there with his minions, Bri, Mel, Hardington, and Kevin.

"Okay guys we have to vote someone off who isn't in our alliance normally I would say Lindsay because I think Junior is more of an asset but today I think we need to vote for Junior I mean he did lose the challenge so I think he has to go" Wade pointed out.

.

*Green Goblin's Cabin, Front Porch*

.

Brittany and Leon were with Howard, Julia, and Wolfie.

"If you guys vote with us to save Katie our alliances can work together and stay in until the merge." Brittany suggested. The three of them just quietly nodded as Brittany and Leon high fived and then kissed.

.

*Campfire Pit Blue Bard's*

.

"Just so you guys know unlike season 1 even if you faced your fear you can be up for elimination. With that being said Melissa is safe so she gets the first marshmallow, also safe is Brianna, Hardington, Kevin and Wade. Lindsay you and Junior are on the chopping block. Junior you failed to tell a girl how you felt and Lindsay honestly I am just as confused as everyone else as to why you are here. And the final marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lindsay, Sorry Junior but it's time for you to pack your bags."

"Not so Chris" Junior yelled pulling out the golden Chris head I use this to save myself and eliminate Wade"

"Nice try but that's not how it works you are safe but unlike last time the player eliminated won't be chosen by you instead it will be lindsay because she had the second most votes." Chris explained

"But how is that possible Lindsay and I both voted for Wade" Junior questioned.

"Because Lindsay voted for you, not Wade"

"Oh I'm sorry Jimmy I must have pressed the wrong button."

"Well Lindsay pack your bags it's time for you to go home"

.

 **Confessional-Junior**

He just face palmed.

 **Confessional-Brianna**

"I wonder why Junior wanted to get rid of Wade"

 **End Confessional**

.

*Campfire Pit, Green Goblins*

.

"The following Campers are safe for another week, Leon, Rodney, Julia, Howard, Giovanni, and Sadie. Brittany you are in the bottom two because some people aren't fans of your leadership, Katie you're here because you have annoyed said leadership. And the final marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brittany, Sorry Katie but you are done it is time for you to pack your bags and head on home.

"Wait no Chris" Rodney said standing up, "let her stay I'll go instead. He picked up Katie and she kissed him as the rest of the Goblins gasped.

"Well okay then Rodney pack your bags you are headed home instead."

.

 **Confessional-Rodney**

"Why do I need the money when I have the girl"

 **Confessional-Katie**

"Oh My God He KISSED ME"

 **End Confessional**

.

*Red Renegades, Cabin Front Porch*

.

Ana and Dallas were on the porch.

"So your in my alliance then" Ana asked.

"Yea" Dallas nodded so Ana kissed him on his cheek, then stood up and walked away swaying her ass as she went.

Just then Kylie walked out,

"You know you don't have to do whatever she says" Kylie pointed out

"I mean I guess" Dallas said.

"Just think about it okay' She responded.

Dallas nodded and headed inside as Zane walked out.

"Hey Kylie" Zane said

"Hey Zane" isn't it awesome that we won another challenge."

"Yea hopefully we can keep this up.

.

 **Confessional-Zane**

"Honestly Kylie is kind of cute if things don't work out with my guy's alliance she may be a good teammate.

 **End Confessional**

 **.**

 ***** Camp Dock*

Chris was seen standing on the dock.

"Well we said goodbye to a couple of returners today, maybe the rest of the so called veterans should watch themselves, these new campers did not come to play around. Tune in next week to Total Drama; Heroes and Villains, for more tears and the chance to see another teen walk the dock of shame, and of course to see what brave things they will try and ultimately fail to do.

...

 **Campers who faced their Fear**

Red Renegade's Alice, Ana, Ax, Clara, Clay, Kylie (6)

Green Goblin's Giovanni (Wolfie), Julia, Katie, Leon, Sadie (5)

Blue Bard's Lindsay, Melissa, Wade (3)

 **Campers who didn't face their fears**

Blue Bard's Brianna, Hardington, Junior, Kevin (4)

Green Goblin's Brittany, Howard, Rodney (3)

Red Renegade's Dallas, Zane (2)

…

 **Remaining Campers**

Blue Bards;

Brianna (Bri), Hardington, Junior, Kevin, Melissa (Mel), Wade

Green Goblins;

Brittany, Giovanni (Wolfie), Howard, Julia, Katie, Leon, Sadie

Red Renegades;

Alice C., Ana, Ax, Clara, Clay, Dallas, Kylie, Zane

…

 **Elimination Order**

22nd-Rodney (The Country Boy) Goblins

23rd-Lindsay (The Dumb Princess) Bards

24th-Alice W. (The Silent Musician) Bards

25th-Abigail (The Incurable Prankster) Goblins

26th-Emmeline (The Insecure Dancer) Bards

27th-Duncan (The Delinquent) Renegades

28th-Nathan (The Idea Guy) N/A

…

 **Votes**

Blue Bard's,

Junior Voted for Wade (1)

Kevin & Hardington Voted for Lindsey (2)

Brianna, Lindsay, Melissa & Wade voted for Junior (4)

Green Goblins,

Katie, Sadie, & Rodney Voted for Brittay (3)

Brittany, Giovanni (Wolfie), Howard, Julia, & Leon Voted for Katie (5)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note**

Since both characters were returners I have no one to thank for them. As for them leading it kind of felt time, only so much you can do with those type characters.

With that being said, what did you think about them leaving? And if you had to guess who do you think is leaving next week.

Thanks for your reads and reviews I look forward to what you have to say about this chapter.

-Caleb

(Poeticdeath3/Crashdog55)


	8. Chapter Seven: Power Couples

"Last Time on Total Drama: Heroes and Villains we saw our three teams face their fears, or at least some of them, shows a montage of the characters who didn't face their fears (Brianna, Brittany, Dallas, Hardington, Howard, Junior, Kevin, Rodney, & Zane). The Renegades proved their worth by continuing to dominate, forcing the Goblins and Bards both to say goodbye to a camper. In the end we were prepared to say goodbye to Junior and Katie, but thanks to Junior playing the second Chris head and Rodney sacrificing himself for Katie, we instead bid farewell to Rodney and Lindsay. Today we will see more pain and more tears and in the end watch one more camper walk the dock of shame and get on the boat of losers and leave the island."

.

 **Theme Song Plays**

.

*Green Goblin's Cabin, Girl's Side*

.

Katie and Sadie were the only people in the cabin. Katie was on her bed crying and Sadie sat hugging her.

"I can't believe he would quit for me, that's so cute" Katie said stifling back tears.

"Just means we have to fight that much harder" Sadie said trying to comfort her.

"I just don't think I can go on without him" she continued to cry.

.

 **Confessional-Sadie**

"I have never seen her so upset about a guy before, I don't even know how to help calm her down, we just gotta win the challenge today"

 **End Confessional**

.

*Green Goblin's Cabin Front Porch*

.

Giovanni (Wolfie), Howard, and Julia sat on the front porch with Junior.

"Hey guys, you are really the only friends I have on this island, and I think Wade is evil, I think he is the reason that Abby, Emma, and Lindsay have all been voted off, I think he is causing us to lose challenges on purpose, I think I am out next and I gotta warn someone and no one on my team I think will trust me" Junior explained to the Goblins.

Julia seemed to be writing down notes, "you sure" she asked?

Junior nodded.

"Dang man that's crazy I wish you were on the Goblins we could protect you" Howard suggested.

.

 **Confessional-Howard**

"I mean I don't think we could actually protect him, I mean we are kind of working for Brittany right now and I don't even know if we can protect ourselves, dang this season is getting crazy"

 **End Confessional**

.

*Red Renegade's Cabin Guy's Side*

.

Ax and Clay were working out, Zane and Dallas weren't around.

"Hey isn't crazy how well we have been doing lately" Ax asked not really expecting a reply.

"Yea" Clay nodded "We are a good team"

"Dude you're talking" Ax noticed

"Yeah I mean I am not mute, just take a long time to warm up to people," he answered.

"Dope" Ax said offering him a fist bump.

.

 **Confessional-Ax**

"Honestly besides singing I don't know if I have heard him say a single word. I was kind of unaware that he talked. Although, I could use a friend on this team though so that could be nice"

 **End Confessional**

.

*Red Renegade's Cabin Girl's Side*

.

Alice C was listening to music while running and place and Clara was reading the other members of the team were absent at the moment.

"So Alice, honey you seem very nice, perhaps we could work together" Clara suggested.

"You know I could use an alliance mate, let's do this if we ever lose we vote together." Alice agreed

"Sounds wonderful sweetie" Clara said speaking in her British accent.

.

 **Confessional-Alice C**

"I honestly have a feeling that I can't trust her so for now I have an eye on her"

 **Confessional-Clara**

"That was far too easy believe me if we ever lose a challenge it will be easy to rally the team to vote her off and therefore save myself, I already have Ana aganist Alice next step is getting Kylie on board."

 **End Confessional**

.

*Behind the Red Renegade's Cabin*

.

Kylie and Zane were sitting on the grass behind the cabin.

"Who knew that there could something peaceful on this island" Kylie smirked and laughed a little

"Yeah I know, apparently when Chris isn't around things aren't to bad" Zane replied.

"That's true, to bad it's a challenge day" she answered.

 **.**

 **Confessional-Zane**

"Lately Kylie and I have been hanging out and she seems really cool maybe I can convince the guys to let her in the alliance, I mean an extra vote couldn't hurt."

 **Confessional-Kylie**

"On the off days, Zane and I have been hanging out, it's been cool, I am hoping maybe to get to know him better before either of us go home."

 **End Confessional**

.

*Blue Bard's Cabin, Front Porch*

.

The whole Bard team was sitting on the porch except Junior.

"So we need a new plan" Brianna said.

"Yea we need to stop losing challenges" Melissa agreed.

"Yea wonder what strengths we can play on?" Hardington asked. "Any ideas Wade"

"I think if we just keep working together our luck will change" Wade added. The other four just nodded in agreement.

.

 **Confessional-Wade**

"Luck has nothing to do with it, we are losing because I want us to be. We will lose again today and we can get rid of the last loose chain in the Bard's team, bye-bye Junior"

 **Confessional-Brianna**

"I still trust Wade, but I can't get over Junior trying to send home, I may have to talk to Junior and try and get to the bottom of this, especially if Wade wants to vote him off next."

 **End Confessional**

.

*Mess Hall*

.

Brittany and Leon were at the back side of the mess hall trying to break in and steal some food. Leon walked to the door, and Brittany was right behind him she pulled out a knife and used it to pick the lock.

"Sweet" Leon chuckled.

.

 **Confessional-Leon**

"Damn that is some chick"

 **End Confessional**

.

"We are in" She smiled,

Leon leaned in and they shared a kiss.

They continued to creep into the hall, once inside they noticed a bunch of chips on the counter.

"Why the hell, does Chef never feed us stuff like this" Leon asked

Brittany shrugged, whipped her arm around slapping him in the chest in order to hand him the knife. "Grab as many as you can" she said.

.

 **Confessional-Brittany**

"Leon seems pretty cool I guess, if nothing else an extra vote and some fun. Okay he is a little more than that I guess."

 **End Confessional**

 **.**

 ***** Basketball Courts*

.

Ana and Dallas were sitting on the sidelines of the basketball courts.

"So then we agree alliance to the final two?" Ana asked.

"Yeah I'm in" Dallas muttered.

"Perfect" Ana smiled and kissed his cheek.

.

 **Confessional-Ana**

"Kylie tried to steal a pawn from the wrong player she shall pay, she will be the next renegade to go."

 **End Confessional**

.

*Mess Hall*

.

Brittany and Leon had hidden their stolen snack items in the Cabin and now they and all the other campers had gathered for breakfast.

"Yo Chef what's with the crappy food" Leon shouted.

Chef just chuckled as he continued to serve the campers.

.

Then Chris walked in

"Who is ready for a little pain" he laughed. "In Today's chellange you guys will work in your teams to eliminate the other teams. The last team standing wins a reward, they will be escorted off the island for the night, and will be rewarded with a five-star meal. The first team out will be voting someone off tonight. You will use these" He held up light up swords "They are designed in your team colors, green, blue and red. And when you touch someone on the other team a noise will go off" Chris pointed up and a buzzer could be heard "at that point your sword will deactivate and you are out"

"Chirs" Junior said "how is this fair the teams are uneven"

"Then some teams will just have to try harder." Chris chuckled.

.

*The Main Field by the Woods*

.

All the Campers were now gathered by Chris and they each held a light sword the color of their respective team.

"You have 30 seconds to spread out" Then it begins Chris yelled, and pressed his air horn. As he did A score sheet appeared at the bottom of the screen, it said Renegades-8, Goblins-7, Bards-6. As a player gets eliminated the number will go down always show how many players are left.

.

*Somewhere in the Woods*

.

It was about 15 minutes into the game and Katie and Sadie were walking along holding their green light swords.

"Where is everyone " Katie asked

"I have no idea" Sadie answered

As they were talking Clay did a backflip out of a nearby tree, landing in front of them, and then swung his sword tapping both of them in the chest.

Chris's voice could be heard over the loudspeaker "Goblins now have five people remaining in the game, hurry it up guys that took forever"

.

 **Confessional-Katie & Sadie**

"I cannot believe that were the first ones out today" cried Katie "I know" sadie said also crying.

 **Confessional-Brittany**

"Whoever just went out is gonna suffer, Goblin's need to start to do better" She slammed her fist through the confessional wall.

 **End Confessional**

.

*Elsewhere in the Wood's*

.

Brianna and Melissa were slowly sneaking up on Leon.

"Okay swing" Brianna sang.

Melissa went to swing at Leon, instead he quickly turned around and swung his sword at Melissa.

Just then Wolfie swung down on a vine, and hit Brianna with his sword. Then quickly let out a wolf howl.

Leon and him shared a high-five,

"This is straight up Star-Wars" Leon laughed.

Chris's voice again called out over the loudspeaker "The Bards have four players remaining"

.

*Somewhere in the Woods*

.

Ana and Dallas were walking around looking for people on other teams. Then Junior ran into swung his sword into Ana, ducked as Dallas tried to hit him and continued to run with Dallas coming after him.

 **Chris over Speaker** "Renegades have 7 players left."

 **.**

 **Confessional-Junior**

"I thought that Dallas was gonna kill me, I am so glad I got away and I am still in this thing."

 **End Confessional**

.

*The Wood's*

.

Howard could be seen sitting in a tree, looking down on Kevin and Hardinton who had stopped looking for people and were currently taking a break. Howard put his sword in his mouth and jumped out of the tree, mid jump he hit both of the bards with his sword eliminating them from the challenge.

 **Chris over Speaker** "Bard's have two players left in the challenge."

 **,**

 **Confessional-Hardington**

"I feel bad that Kevin and I let down Wade and the team."

 **Confessional-Howard**

"Finally a challenge that I can show off my skills in, I mean this is basically hunting which I do all the time back at home"

 **End Confessional**

.

*Woods*

.

Julia was perched on a tree waiting for someone to walk by. Then she saw Ax she got ready to jump out and get him. She jumped did a flip and mid flip Ax did a back hand smack getting her out rather than the other way around.

 **Chris Over Speaker** "Goblins have four players remaining"

.

*Nearby*

.

Junior was now a little out of breath he had just managed to out run Dallas and was now trying to regain his strength. He leaned down clutching his knees for a second when a sword swung over his head. Junior noticed Alice right behind him and turned his left hand pushed up her right hand so she couldn't use her sword, than he swung his own sword around eliminating her.

 **Chris** "Renegades have six players remaining"

.

"We are taking a short break to remind the viewing audience who is left in the game. The Bard's have two, showed quick pictures of Junior and Wade, the Gobin's have four, showed pictures of Leon, Howard, Wolfie, and Brittany, and the Renegades still have six, showed pictures of Zane, Kylie, Dallas, Clara, Ax and Clay, twelve remain who will be out next, stay tuned to find out"

.

*The Wood's*

.

In the middle of the wood's the renegades had used some branches to build a little fort. They currently had half their team out looking and half protecting the fort. Dallas was here after he lost Junior he returned to their base, and with him was Zane and Clara, they held their swords at the ready and were watching each other.

Brittany was with Leon right next to their camp spying on them.

"Do you trust me" she asked?

"Yea for sure, babe" He replied

"Okay just trust me and you will be fine, give me your sword and go be a distraction" She commanded.

He handed her his sword and then ran over to the front of the camp,

"Yo renegades, what's up" He called

Zane, Clara and Dallas looked at each other and ran at him. Zane then stopped and turned around figured he should watch their backs. As he turned Brittany slapped him with Leon's sword then ran jumped and used one sword in each hand to hit Clara and Dallas before either could touch Leon.

 **Chris over speaker** "This is crazy thanks to Brittany and kind of Leon the renegades have gone from six players left to three players remaining"

"Nice job" she yelled and tossed his sword back to him.

"Thanks Babe" Leon answered.

They hugged and continue to hunt.

.

Chris talking to the audience again, "Nine players remain, The Bard's still have Junior and Wade, the Renegades have Kylie, Ax and Clay, and the Goblins are currently in the lead with four players they have Leon, Howard, Wolfie and Brittany"

.

As Brittany continued to walk with Leon she saw Wade in a clearing, then Junior popped up next to him. The four players locked eyes with each other.

Junior and Wade began to run towards Brittany and Leon, Wade suddenly stopped wacked Junior with his sword and purposely fell into Brittany's sword.

"Junior you're finished" he said as both their swords deactivated.

 **Chris over speaker** "This just in the Bard's are done, Both Junior and Wade have been eliminated and therefore will be sending someone home tonight"

.

 **Confessional-Junior**

"I knew Wade wasn't a great guy but that I was not expecting, I have to get the team to vote him off instead of me, it is my only chance"

 **Confessional-Brittany**

"That was really weird I wonder what Wade's game is"

 **End Confessional**

.

*Blue Bard's Cabin*

.

Junior sat with everyone on the team but Wade.

"I am telling you he got me out it wasn't Brittany, Wade is throwing challenges to get rid of players and if we don't vote him out now then he will continue to control the Bard's"

.

 **Confessional-Brianna**

"I mean that doesn't sound like Wade but I'll keep my eye on him in the future I guess"

 **Confessional-Hardington**

"I really don't understand where he gets off, I mean Wade is the only leader we have had, maybe Junior is just jealous, I'll have to warn Wade"

 **End Confessional**

.

*The Woods*

.

The remaining seven campers had regrouped, and gathered in a field, all seven of them were there. Howard yelled let's go and the four goblins charged at the three remaining renegades. Howard went straight towards Clay, Clay blocked his hit, head butted him and then hit him with his own sword.

While this was happening Ax and Wolfie were facing off, Ax swung, Wolfie easily dodged it and hit him with his own sword.

Kylie and Brittany were facing off next to them, Brittany went to swing Kylie bought her own sword up to block it but Brittany kicked Kylies sword, breaking it in half. Kylie stepped on Brittany's foot to distract her then pushed Brittany's own sword into her. As she did this through it did eliminate Brittany but it left her unarmed and Leon ran up screaming "Leave my girl alone" He swung his own sword and Brittany had nothing to block it with, this caused her to be eliminated and made Wolfie, Leon and Clay the final Three.

Leon ran towards Clay to attack as did Wolfie Clay dodged Leon's advance and then swung around and hit Wolfie, wolfie thought he was going after Leon so he didn't expect the hit. Leon then jumped back at Clay and Clay pivoted and brought his sword down on Leon, ending the challenge in the renegades victory.

.

"Renegades win the Challenge they will be going off the island tonight and will get treated to a five star meal. The Goblins didn't win but didn't suck so they will be safe for another week, The Bard's however will be spending yet another night at the Campfire Pit and will be sending someone home right now."

.

*Campfire Pit*

.

"If I say your name and throw you a marshmallow you are safe for another week, Brianna, Kevin, Hardington, Melissa..Junior Wade one of you is going home this week, getting the final marshmallow and staying on Total Drama is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wade, sorry Junior but your time has come to an end please pack your bags because you are done"

.

 **Confessional-Junior**

"I guess I just couldn't convince the team, hope they watch out for Wade he is shifty"

 **End Confessional**

.

*Red Renegade's Cabin Front Porch*

.

The renegades had just gotten back from their five star meal and Zane and Kylie were laying on the porch looking at the stars.

.

*Camp Dock*

.

"Well there you have it another great episode for another great week, We lost another returning camper they need to step it up. What great things will happen next week, Will the Bard's ever catch on to Wade's ways, Find out the answers to questions like these next time on Total Drama: Heroes and Villains"

...

 **Who Hit Who in the Challenge (In case it was confusing at all)**

Ax got out Julia, (1)

Brittany got out Clara, Dallas, Wade, & Zane (4)

Clay got out Howard, Katie, Leon, Sadie, & Wolfie (5)

Howard got out Hardington, & Kevin (2)

Junior got out ALice C., & Ana (2)

Kylie got out Brittany (1)

Leon got out Kylie, & Melissa (2)

Wade got out Junior (1)

Wolfie (Giovanni) got out Ax, & Brianna (2)

…

 **Remaining Campers**

Blue Bard's;

Brianna(Bri), Hardington, Kevin, Melissa(Mel), Wade (5)

Green Goblin's;

Brittany, Giovanni(Wolfie), Howard, Julia, Katie, Leon, Sadie (7)

Red Renegade's;

Alice C., Ana, Ax, Clara, Clay, Dallas, Kylie, Zane (8)

…

 **Elimination Order**

21st-Junior (The Son(Of Father and Son) Bards

22nd-Rodney (The Country Boy) Goblins

23rd-Lindsay (The Dumb Princess) Bards

24th-Alice W. (The Silent Musician) Bards

25th-Abigail(Abby) (The Incurable Prankster) Goblins

26th-Emmeline(Emma) (The Insecure Dancer) Bards

27th-Duncan (The Delinquent) Renegades

28th-Nathan (The Idea Guy) N/A

…

 **Votes**

Junior voted for Wade (1)

Brianna, Hardington, Kevin, Melissa, & Wade voted for Junior (5)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note**

Hey all first of all Happy Fourth of July, hope you guys are having a great day with family.

.

Second I am kind of sad with Junior going home, but it made since for him to be out this week because Wade has some tricks up his sleeves still.

.

I also want to take this time to Knifez for this challenge idea, I can still use some more so if you have any ideas I'd appreciate the suggestions.

.

How did you guys feel about Junior being sent home? And which two players do you think will be out next time?

.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing

-Caleb

(Poeticdeath3/Crashdog55)


	9. Chapter Eight: Paddling To Victory

"Last time on Total Drama: Heroes and Villains. Campers used teamwork to defeat their opponents in a laser sword fight. It really looked like Brittany and the Goblin's were taking the win, but Clay almost single handley took out the team granting them the win. However this really didn't matter because the Bard's were the losers yet again, this time Wade finally got his wish and sent Junior packing. What alliances will grow and fail which couples will break, and who are the next two to walk the dock of shame, find out right here right now on Total Drama: Heroes and Villains."

.

 **Theme Song Plays**

.

*Camp Beach*

.

Chris stood with the remaining campers looking at the water. On the beach could be seen four red boats, three green ones and two blue ones. "Today's challenge like season ones is a canoe race you will be paddling your canoes to our newly built, yes I said built bony island. From there you will need to carry your boats through the island, when you arrive at the other end of the island, you will build a rescue fire. After it is approved by CIT Courtney you will be able to canoe back across the lake, first team back will be safe. Both of the other two will be sending someone home, tonight. So find your paddle partner, quickly" Chris blew is air horn and the campers were off.

.

 **Confessional-Melissa**

"I loved this challenge in season 1 so glad it is happening again, I hope Bri and I are partners in the canoe.

 **Confessional-Hardington**

"I want to paddle with Kevin but worried he won't be able to handle it so maybe we should see if Wade can go with us"

 **Confessional-Zane**

"I wonder if Kylie would be down to be my paddle partner that would be really cool, I'll have to ask her."

 **End Confessional**

.

The Renegades were moving to the canoes, "Yo Clay you wanna partner up" Ax asked? Clay nodded still not talking in front of the rest of the team. "Dope" Ax answered grabbing oars for them both.

"Dallas baby, come with me" Ana called out.

"Yes ma'am" he answered. This caused Kylie to roll her eyes.

"Alice, honey, you and me" Asked Clara.

"Sure" Alice kind of mumbled.

"Well Zane, that leaves us, huh" Kylie pointed out, "Yea I Guess so" Zane chuckled blushing.

.

 **Confessional-Zane**

"Dang I didn't even have to ask her talk about some good luck.

 **Confessional-Kylie**

"I'm really glad, Zane and I got paired up, I want to get to know him more.

 **End Confessional**

.

The Goblins were also headed to a canoe, Katie and Sadie giggled getting in the first canoe.

Brittany was climbing into the second one "Leon let's go" she called out.

"I'm right behind you" He said holding up to oars.

Howard, Wolfie, and Julia looked at each other shrugged and got in the third boat for their team.

.

 **Confessional-Howard**

"This is going to be a long and boring canoe ride, both of them are basically mute, I mean I am not much better but I'm gonna need some friends who talk, hopefully that will happen when they form the new teams."

 **End Confessional**

.

The Bard's were slightly behind the other teams but they quickly got into their boats, Mel and Bri in the first they squealed and high fived as they pushed off. Then three guys jumped into the second boat.

 **.**

 **Confessional-Wade**

"Finally my whole team trusts me and I am safe until the merge now to just sit back and see what happens maybe win a few challenges while I am at it."

 **End Confessional**

 **.**

All the teams now were in their boats with oars and life vests, and Chris Yelled for them to "go"

.

*Katie & Sadie's Boat*

.

"Oh my god I am so happy you are here for this, this time. Last time we did this challenge you were voted off, and it was so hard for him I literally thought I was going to die" Sadie cried out.

"Oh my god, I can imagine, I am glad we are both still in this and kicking butt" Katie smiled

.

 **Confessional-Katie**

"Okay first of all it's weird that I am in this confessional without Sadie, and second of all I miss Rodney, he was so brave going home instead of me"

 **End Confessional**

.

*Brittany & Leon's boat*

.

"So who we voting for if we somehow lose" Leon asked?

"We aren't losing today sweetie all of this stuff is things we can do, but if we do somehow mess up we vote off one of the bumbling idiots" She answered. Gesturing towards Katie and Sadie's canoe.

"Sweet" Leon chuckled as he continued to row.

"What no references this time?" she asked him.

"Nah trying to quit quoting stuff for you babe"

"That's hot" she smirked.

.

 **Confessional-Leon**

"Okay honestly I tried really hard to think of a reference for canoeing but I have nothing, damn am I losing my touch."

 **End Confessional**

.

*Julia, Giovanni (Wolfie) and Howard's Canoe*

.

The three of them were actually making great time, Wolfie and Howard had both been in canoes several times so they knew what they were doing.

"Guy's we are making great time, this is awesome" Howard cheered.

Julia sat her oar down, "thanks, sorry I'm not helping more"

"You're doing what you can" Wolfie growled, Julia and Howard both looked surprised at him talking and being so blunt about Julia's level of work.

 **.**

 **Confessional-Howard**

"Wolf boy can talk that's good to know, I honestly really like him and Julia if we can keep working together we have a chance at the merge especially with Brittany and Leon voting with us."

 **End Confessional**

.

*Brianna & Melissa's Canoe*

.

"So Bri what would you do if you won" Melissa asked.

"I think I would get my degree in music at the best school I could get into then build a kick ass home studio" she smiled "What about you"

"Honestly I think I would work on buying rights to building a Harry Potter theme park, It would combine my love of Harry Potter with my love of roller coasters and other rides" she happily said.

"That's really cool, I hope you get your park"

"And I hope you get a record deal"

They both smiled and continued to row.

.

*Hardington, Kevin & Wade's Canoe*

.

Wade was in the front, Kevin the middle and Hardington the back, all three had paddles and were rowing as hard as they could. They all looked out of breath.

"I am so sorry guys I wish I was better at this" Kevin weakly smiled

"All good bro" Hardinton smiled.

"Yes of course no worries, Kevin" Wade answered politely.

.

 **Confessional-Wade**

"Both of these losers suck at this, perhaps I was too quick in voting off some members of my team."

 **End Confessional**

 **.**

*Ax & Clay's Canoe*

.

"So man I gotta ask, and I hope I am not overstepping but, why is it that you don't talk much." Ax mumbled out scared to upset the gentle giant.

"You're good man, I don't wanna get into it but I lost my family and now its really hard for me to trust anyone that's not my bandmate James, I just really don't warm up to people"

"Well man I am glad you trust me, and I am always here if you wanna talk, no pressure"

.

 **Confessional-Ax**

"I mean, I can understand the not talking much I do that too, the not trusting people I don't quite relate too though"

 **End Confessional**

.

*Alice and Clara's Canoe*

.

"So honey, baby how are you and Ana now" Clara asked "Still not really getting along"

"I mean I guess we are fine, just wish she would leave my stuff the hell alone" Alice muttered back.

"Makes since sweetie, don't you worry I'll talk to Ax and see if he will vote with us to get rid of her if we ever lose" Clara reassured her.

"Thanks that's nice of you"

.

 **Confessional-Clara**

"She is so easy, she will be off this island shortly, Ana will vote for her, Kylie should be pretty easy to get on my side and I think Ax will subcom to my womanly charm. So it will be bye bye Alice" She chuckled.

 **Confessional-Alice**

"Okay so I mean Clara is right Ana has gotten on my nerves but nowhere near as much as Clara has with all the honeys and sweeties and what not, honestly she may have to be the next renegade to go."

 **End Confessional**

.

*Ana & Dallas's Canoe*

.

"Baby I am so glad I have a big strong man like you in my canoe" Ana flirted

Dallas grunted a little, and continued to row.

"By the way strong guy, I think if we lose we need to vote off Kylie, you're with me right" Ana demanded.

Dallas nodded his head and kept rowing.

 **.**

 **Confessional-Ana**

"It will be nice to be rid of Kylie, you don't mess with a woman's boy toy/free vote and expect to get away with it."

 **End Confessional**

.

*Kylie & Zane's Canoe*

.

"So what do you like to do in your free time" Zane asked

"I really like a lot of things, I do gymnastics, cheerleading, and martial arts so all of those, and I love to build and ride motorcycles. What about you" She said returning the question.

"I mean it is not quite as exciting but I like to read, play first person shooter video games, and chill with my cats" Zane said blushing.

"You're such a macho man" Kylie said teasing him.

"Sorry we can't all be flexible badass motorcycle chicks" He chuckled.

"True, I am one in a million" she said laughing.

"Oh and so humble" he shot back.

.

 **Confessional-Zane**

"Damn I just looked so lame compared to her, she seems hella dope though hopefully I didn't bore her too much"

 **Confessional-Kylie**

"Zane seems really cool and chill, I don't many people like that in my life so it's a nice change of pace to be honest"

 **End Confessional**

.

*The New Bony Island*

.

The teens all got to the island about the same time. It looked like it did during Total Drama Island, the smoke included.

"This is dope" Melissa laughed.

"Yea if dope means creepy" Katie winced.

"Yea I agree" Sadie said hugging Katie now as they shivered from fear.

Suddenly Brittany appeared behind them

"Come on you wastes of space we are winning this, she grabbed their canoe by herself and started to run leaving the girls to help Leon with the other canoe.

.

The rest of the teams followed suit and started to run through the forest they kept seeing skulls and shadows among other creepy things.

All over their eyes got wide as they scanned their surroundings.

The Goblins were in the lead, when suddenly a bear growled from the bushes and then it charged out, Brittany dropped the canoe, to pull knives from her sleeves she quickly threw both hitting the bear in right in its eyes. This caused it to fall. None of the teens bothered to check if it was alive and just kept running. Scared both of the bear and of Brittany

 **.**

 **Confessional-Zane**

"Honesty I am a little bit worried about Brittany she seems like she does everything with overkill, I hope the Goblin's get rid of her before the merge I would not want to risk being on the same team as her"

 **End Confessional**

.

The Goblin's just then got to the fork in the path.

"We are going right" Brittany yelled

The seven teens continued down the right path with their canoe's no one willing to argue with her.

.

Just then the Bard's made it to the fork.

"Last time right was the way to go" Melissa pointed out "So if I know anything about Chris we should take the left"

"That makes a lot of sense" Wade agreed

"Yea way to go" Bri chimed in.

.

The Renegades weren't far behind them.

"They are going left, let's go right" Alice yelled.

"No left makes more sense, the Goblin's went right, so if we go left we have a better chance of not getting last, because if it's a slower path we can easily outrun the Bard's" Zane pointed out. Slightly out of breath.

"I agree with Zane" Ax said,

Dallas said "Yea me too"

Clay then also nodded.

"Then its decided left it is" Zane smiled.

"Damn whatever" Alice gumbled.

.

 **Confessional-Clara**

"Something fishy is going on with the guys, they all seem buddy-buddy now, and I am not a fan"

 **End Confessional**

 **.**

*Green Goblins*

.

"Wait" Brittany yelled out "This is quicksand"

"How do you know" Howard asked.

Brittany ripped off his Alligator teeth necklace and dropped it into the sand. It slowly started to sink in.

"Okay you made your point" Howard said quickly rescuing his necklace.

.

 **Confessional-Howard**

"I mean Brttany has been a pretty good leader so far but there have got to be better ways to show that it was quicksand, I mean grab a stick or something"

 **End Confessional**

.

*Left Path*

.

The bards and Renegades could both be seen running with their canoes.

When suddenly Ax tripped and fell. He hit the ground with his end of the Canoe falling on top of him. "Ouch" he yelled. As Zane and Kylie rushed to help, Clay and them quickly rolled the canoe off him.

"What happened, dude you okay" Zane asked.

"Yea, I think I messed up my ankle. Kylie came over and touched his ankle, "Yea he sprained it pretty badly he shouldn't be carrying a canoe in fact he will need someone to help him walk" She finished.

"I hate to do this but Clay is a beast he can probably carry our canoe by himself" Ax muttered.

Clay nodded.

"You still need a hand though" Kylie pointed out.

"I can do this" He grunted and stood up.  
.

 **Confessional-Kylie**

"Glad he is giving it his all on this challenge but can't say the injury is worth that especially since we don't know what is wrong, but I mean I would have done the same thing so there is that."

 **End Confessional**

.

*Green Goblin's*

Brittany and Leon sat their canoe down in the quicksand and quickly rowed across got out and climbed out of their canoe picking it up again before it could sink.

"Everybody follow us" she growled at them.

"Okay Brittany" Sadie yelled "You're so smart"

"Yea the smartest" Katie chimed in.

.

.

*The Beach*

.

The Bard's were seen, running out of the woods onto the beach.

"Took you long enough" Courtney whined. "Where have you been" She demanded.

.

 **Confessional-Melissa**

"Dang she is even more annoying in real life"

 **End Confessional**

.

The five of them sat down their canoes and began to gather stuff for their fire.

.

Just then the Goblin's ran out of the woods. And rushed to grab wood for their own fire.

After they had gathered stuff Brittany pulled out a lighter and light their fire. She then pulled something else out of her pocket and dropped it in causing the fire to grow like crazy.

"Whoa what was that" Howard asked.

"Firestarter" she said bluntly.

"I Guess that's good enough" Courtney said as she walked over. The Goblin's cheered and headed towards the water.

 **.**

 **Confessional-Howard**

"What Kind of person just carries around a fire starter with them."

 **Confessional-Brittany**

"I mean who doesn't carry around a fire starter for emergencies"

 **End Confessional**

.

Just the Goblin's headed for the Water, the Renegades came out of the woods, with Ax limping.

Meanwhile the Bard's had gathered plenty of wood and Hardington was rubbing sticks together trying to get them to light.

"Suddenly Chris's voice could be heard of the megaphone" Goblin's win immunity by a long shot, you other two teams suck" he yelled, "and because I want you guys to keep trying the team that gets second will have some sort of bonus next week so get to building your fires."

.

The Renegades started to bring Ax firewood and he began to try and light it, meanwhile Hardinton was doing the same with his pit. Finally Hardington's caught fire and the Bard's rushed to the water with their canoes.

The Renegade's fire lit. and the race for second place was on.

The Bards reached the water first and were off, the Renegades right on their tail.

Both teams were in the water rowing back but Ax was slowing down and Clay was struggling to row the boat by himself. This helped the bards keep their lead and finish the race in second place.

.

"Okay for everyone but the Goblins that was pitiful, Renegades meet me at the campfire pit one of you is headed home, Bard's you have 15 minutes then you guys will be doing the same." Chris said sounding pretty disappointed.

.

*Red Renegade's Cabin Guy's Side*

.

'Who we voting for" Zane asked

"Ana, wants Kylie gone" Dallas informed the group.

"I think Ana and Kylie should be off limits to the group since people in the group like them" Ax suggested.

"I agree" Zane replied. "So that leaves Alice or Clara"

"I vote we vote for Alice" Ax suggested.

 **.**

 **Confessional-Ax**

"Clara said if I vote with her today, she will owe me a vote in the future and I'm down with that deal."

 **End Confessional**

.

*Campfire Pit, Red Renegade's

.

"As I call your name come get a marshmallow because you are safe for another week, Ax, Dallas, Zane, Clay, Ana, Clara. Kylie and Alice you are the two remaining and honestly I am not really sure why either of you are here Ax's injury cost you the challenge well anyway the final marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kylie, sorry Alice but your time to leave the island has come, back your bags. You are headed out on the boat of losers, to probably never return."

"Wait what was that about probably never returning" Kylie asked.

"Oh don't worry about it" Chris chuckled.

.

 **Confessional-Kylie**

"What is Chris up too, is he bringing campers back this season?"

 **Confessional-Zane**

"I just realized after tonight there will only be four Bards left which means the new teams should be forming soon, I hope I get to stay on the same team is Kylie."

 **End Confessional**

.

*Blue Bard's Cabin Front Porch*

.

Wade was sitting there with Hardinton, "I think we need to vote off Kevin, I hate to do that he is such a nice guy but I am worried the island is too much for him to handle so maybe for his own safety we should send him home" Wade said

"I hate to admit it but that makes sense" Hardington muttered.

"Great I'll tell the girls" Wade said standing up to leave.

As he left Kevin came out of the cabin.

"I saw Wade leaving did he say who to vote for" Kevin asked.

"Yea sadly we are sending Melissa home, it sucks she has been a good player but one of us has to leave" Hardington pointed out.

.

 **Confessional-Hardington**

"I hate lying to him, I really do but Wade is right for his safety Kevin needs to go home, Hopefully he and I can be friends after the show. Also Kevin if you ever see this I am so sorry."

 **End Confessional**

.

*Campfire Pit, Blue Bards*

.

"Well not going to waste much time, you all have been here a lot you know how this goes the following players are safe Wade, Brianna, Hardington and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Melissa. Kevin your time has come you are headed home.

"Wait I don't understand I thought we were voting off Melissa"

"No we were told to vote for you because Hardington was saying you didn't think you could go on" Bri answered.

"As much as I love this conversionation is bye bye Kevin time" Chris said as Chef carried him down the dock.

.

 **Confessional-Brianna**

"It's weird that Hardington told Wade to send Kevin home, maybe I should get to the bottom of that."

 **End Confessional**

.

*The Dock*

.

"Chris was standing on the dock. "Well there you have it too more gone, 18 remain, who will get voted off next. Find out right here On Total Drama Heroes and Villians."

…

 **Remaining Campers**

Blue Bards;

Brianna(Bri), Hardington, Melissa(Mel), Wade (4)

Green Goblins;

Brittany, Giovanni(Wolfie), Howard, Julia, Katie, Leon, Sadie (7)

Red Renegades;

Ana, Ax, Clara, Clay, Dallas, Kylie, Zane (7)

…

 **Elimination Order**

19th-Kevin (The Autistic Sweetheart) Bards

20th-Alice C. (The Social Genius) Renegades

21st-Junior (The Son(Of Father and Son) Bards

22nd-Rodney (The Country Boy) Goblins

23rd-Lindsay (The Dumb Princess) Bards

24th-Alice W. (The Silent Musician) Bards

25th-Abigail(Abby) (The Incurable Prankster) Goblins

26th-Emmeline(Emma) (The Insecure Dancer) Bards

27th-Duncan (The Delinquent) Renegades

28th-Nathan (The Idea Guy) N/A

…

 **Votes**

Red Renegades;

Alice voted for Clara (1)

Ana, & Dallas voted for Kylie (2)

Ax, Clara, Clay, Kylie, & Zane voted for Alice (5)

Blue Bards;

Kevin voted for Melissa (1)

Brianna, Hardington, Melissa, & Wade voted for Kevin (4)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note**

Hey guys I want to first of all thank prestoncampbell2001 and ShadowJcreed for letting me use the characters Kevin and Alice I have enjoyed writing them. I am sad they had to go home here, But I just did not have much more to do with them after this point. Since other character plots are forming from here, Thanks again.

.

Secondly I want to ask how you guys feel about them going home and who do you think is going home next?

.

Lastly I want to ask if you had to guess what players do you think are most likely to end up on the villains team after the merge.

.

Thanks for reading and reviewing it is greatly appreciated.

-Caleb

(Poeticdeath3/Crashdog55)


	10. Chapter Nine: Mini-Game Madness

"Last Time On Total Drama: Heroes and Villains. We saw the return of the Canoe race to boney island. The teams worked together, and it looked like the renegades were going to seal the victory, however Ax tripped and cost them the win. Sending them and the Bards to the Campfire Ceremony. In the end we saw Alice C, and Kevin walk the dock of shame on get on the boat of losers. What will happen this week. Stay tuned to see who's off next right now on Total Drama: Heroes and Villains"

.

 **Theme Song Plays**

 **.**

*Red Renegades Cabin, Guy's Side*

.

The four guys were working out.

"I think the alliance we have is great" Ax told the group.

"Yeah I agree so pumped" Zane answered

"You're totally focused right" Ax asked?

"Yeah no distractions here" he answered

"Not even Kylie"

"No, you guys have my vote" Zane answered.

.

 **Confessional-Zane**

"I mean if it comes down to it I'll likely choose Kylie, but I mean they don't need to know that"

 **Confessional-Ax**

"Zane seems to be half assing the alliance, I need to make sure he is still on board, I mean if he is out he is out but if he is in he better be in.

 **End Confessional**

.

*Blue Bard's Cabin, Front Porch*

.

The remaining four bards sat on the porch.

"If we don't somehow start winning we are done for" Wade told the group.

"Yea but how do we start winning" Hardington asked.

"We have to play to our strengths and figure out the best way to work together" Brianna suggested.

"That's true" Mel agreed.

.

 **Confessional-Wade**

"I figured it was about time we started to win, I need to make sure I make the merge, perhaps I should have kept someone with a little bit of physical strength too bad we didn't have anyone really like that to begin with." he laughed.

 **Confessional-Hardington**

"I miss Kevin, I feel bad we had to send him home but like Wade said it really was for his own good"

 **End Confessional**

.

*Mess Hall*

.

The remaining campers sat in their teams at three long tables eating some of Chef's disgusting food.

"Stop eating maggots" Chef yelled from the front of the room.

The campers quieted down and looked up. As Chris entered the Mess Hall holding a torch.

"Campers, It's time for our own version of The Olympic Games. We have 8 different events, which will not be announced until the previous event is completed. Since the teams with the most players only have seven. At least one player from each team will have to go twice. However everyone must go first before someone can go for a second round. The first event is Archery, you guys have five minutes to pick an archer and to meet me in the field."

"Wait Chris, didn't they do an olympic games challenge in season 3" Mel asked?

"Ugh" Chris rolled his eyes, "Yes I guess we did, well this week's is a return challenge of sorts. But only one player will be going home"

The teens cheered at this news.

.

*Camp Field*

.

Chef was setting up targets.

"Yo Chris what happened to the interns this season"

"Who knows it is not my job to keep track of interns" Chris answered.

"Chris that's exactly your job" Chef grumbled.

"Anywho pick your archers" Chris announced.

.

*Green Goblins*

.

"I'll go for us" Brittany demanded

The other goblins nodded

"Yea babe go kill it" Leon yelled.

.

*Blue Bards*

.

"Who's gonna go" Wade asked.

"Anyone have experience" Hardington asked?

"I used to take lessons, I can go" Brianna answered.

"Awesome" Mel said offering her a high five.

.

Red Renegades.

.

"Who wants to go" Zane asked the group.

Clay slowly raised his hand.

"I'll go" Kylie answered.

"Perfect" Zane answered.

.

 **Confessional-Ax**

Zane is a pretty cool guy but he definitely just ignored Clay because of Kylie. He needs to make sure he keeps his head in the game and focused on the guys alliance, Kylie comes second to the alliance."

 **End Confessional.**

 **.**

Chris stood with Bri, Brittany and Kylie. The three girls each stood in front of a team color-coated target and held a bow of the same color.

"Here is the deal, you each have three shots and you will get points based on where they hit. The center circle is worth 10, the next 9 and so on." Chris explained. "So go for it."

.

Brianna took her first shot hitting the inner red circle. "Eight points" Chris yelled. The Bards cheered from the sidelines.

Brittany pulled an arrow out and shot it into the target hitting the outer yellow circle. "Nine Points" Chris could be heard saying. The Goblins cheered which included Howard spinning his hat around.

Kylie then took her shot, hitting the target "Six Points" Chris called out.

"Nice job Kylie" Zane called out. She looked back at him and smiled.

.

 **Confessional-Ax**

"She did the worst and he is complimenting her. Zane needs to get his head in the game, the guys alliance will have to meet up and talk later."

 **End Confessional**

.

Brianna took her second shot hitting a seven.

Brittany bagged another nine.

While Kylie hit a seven.

"We have one round left right now Kylie has given the renegades 13 points, Brianna has scored 15 for the Bards and Brittany has 18 for the Goblins. It is still anyone's game" Chris called out "Kylie your up first this time"

Kylie went to take her shot but slipped and accidentally shot her arrow short missing the target completely.

"Brianna, your up next"

Britanna stepped up shot her arrow and scored them a bullseye. "Perfect score" Chris yelled. " Which means Brittany needs an 8 or higher to win"

Brittany walked over to the target, and shot her bow and for a third time scored a nine.

"Goblins win the first round, Renegades and Bards need to step it up in the next challenge which is Fencing, now remember none of our Archers can participate it must be a new teammate."

.

 **Confessional-Brittany**

"Maybe I shouldn't have gone first, I am the only one on our team experienced with weapons of any kind."

 **End Confessional**

.

"Teams Send me your fencers. We will have two rounds, The first will be the Bards Vs the Renegades the winner of that will face the Goblin's who have the advantage after winning the archery round."

.

The Bards picked Wade, The Goblins Wolfie, and the Renegades Clay.

"The first round is Clay Vs Wade, and in order to win the round you just have to get a single touch"

.

 **Confessional-Leon**

"Wade is literally a third of his size, this is hilarious that kid Wade is dead."

 **End Confessional**

.

Wade held his foil and moved to have perfect form. Clay held it like a broad sword.  
Clay did a wide swing towards Wade, Wade ducked, and quickly pushed his sword up tapping Clay's chest.

"Whoa, I expected that too end quickly but I expected Wade to be dead, the next round is Wade Vs Wolfie." Chris shouted

.

 **Confessional-Clay**

"I am not used to the little swords, I fight generally with much bigger ones"

 **End Confessional**

.

Wade lined up against Wolfie. Wolfie ran towards Wade jumped, and did a front flip pushing his sword towards Wade's chest, Wade rolled out of it, which caused Wolfie to fall to the ground. Wade stood up and easily tapped Wolfie's chest with his foil.

"This just in somehow Wade wins event two for the Bards. With the renegades trailing behind the next event is a track race. Teams pick your runners" Chris yelled.

.

 **Confessional-Wade**

"I'm a tiny rich evil mastermind of course I know how to fence"

 **End Confessional**

.

Chef could be seen setting up a track course. Alongside him stood Melissa, Leon and Ax.

"Good luck guys, and watch out it's a little uneven I wouldn't want you guys to trip" Melissa said kindly.

"Yea like in Cool Runnings" Leon chuckled.

Chris pulled out a gun, now when I fire the gun you guys run, first to finish wins a point for their team"

"But Chris I thought Total Drama decided to stop using real guns to start challenges." Melissa interjected.

"Umm yeah about that" Chris chuckled as he fired the gun in the air.

Ax and Leon were off. Melissa was concerned about the bullet so she looked up and around before starting to run.

By that time Ax and Leon were about halfway done with the course. They were neck and neck, both of them ran track back home.

Suddenly Leon turned towards Ax and went to punch him. Ax moved out of the way, this caused Leon to lose his balance and fall over. Ax saw him fall and just continued to run across the finish line gaining the first point for the Renegades.

"It's all tied up" Chris yelled, "The fourth event is Cycling so pick your riders and let's head down to the beach."

.

 **Confessional-Howard**

"Honestly Leon probably could have outrun Ax if he wasn't so worried about punching him. He and Brittany are getting to be a bit much. Maybe I should talk to the rest of the team about trying to vote them off."

 **End Confessional**

.

*The Beach*

.

"Bards this is challenge four which means, Hardington is up for the Bards. Renegades and Goblins pick your riders"

.

*Green Goblins*

.

The Goblins sat in a small circle with Britany bringing the only one standing.

"Who still needs to go," she demanded.

"Oh we do we do" Katie and Sadie shouted.

Julia sat reading and Howard was just sitting.

"Umm I am not great at riding a bike" Howard admitted.

"We are perfect pick us, pick us" Katie and Sadie continued to shout.

"You know you can't both go right?' Leon asked?

"Oh then pick Julia" they replied.

"Julia you're up" Brittany demanded.

.

*Red Renegades*

.

"So four people still need to" Zane pointed out.

"Yea you, Ana, Clara, and Dallas" Ax answered

"Anyone good at riding bikes?" Kylie asked the group.

"Yeah I can ride" Zane volunteered.

.

 **Confessional-Zane**

"I just remembered that Kylie rides a motorcycle I know it's not the same thing but maybe I can impress her"

 **End Confessional**

 **.**

*The Beach*

.

Chris stood next to a starting line holding an airhorn. On the other side of the line Zane, Hardington, and Julia were on bikes.

Chris pressed the airhorn.

The Bikes were off, Zane very quickly was in the lead. Julia and Hardington were giving it all they got, but they were not moving very much or very quickly.

"The renegades win, their second point" Chris announced laying on the ground next to him was Julia and Hardington completely worn out. "The next event is the diving contest, pick your drivers."

.

*On top of the Cliff*

.

Hardington, Katie and Clara were wearing their swimsuits and standing by the edge of the cliff behind them was Chris and next to him was Chef behind a little table. Then behind him was all the other campers divided into their teams.

"Okay the three of you have to dive off the cliff, and if you can pull some tricks off in the process then that's just better for you. Chef here will be judging who dove the best" Chris gestured to Chef as he was talking.

Hardington walked to the edge of the cliff looked down into the water and gulped.

.

 **Confessional-Hardington**

"I was looking over that cliff and thinking there is no way, I will live. But my team needs me, so I guess here goes nothing"

 **End Confessional**

 **.**

Hardington looked down once again, then jumped, however he tripped himself and as he was falling down the cliff kept hitting the rocks, until he rolled into the water.

Chef held up a sign with a three on it.

"Not bad" Chris laughed, "But I am sure either of you can beat that score"

Katie was getting ready to jump when Sadie ran over to hug her "Omg good luck" she screamed Katie hugged her back before jumping. She tried to dive but she kind of just rolled through the air before hitting the water.

Chef held up a five.

"So the score to beat is five" Chris chuckled again.

Clara ran and jumped into a perfect dive landing into the water.

As she did Chef stood holding up a ten "That was insane" he laughed

"Yes seriously impressive, renegades have three and now lead by two over both the other teams. The sixth event is swimming. Pick your three racers.

.

*Green Goblins*

.

"So Sadie, Howard which one of you is going to be swimming, We need a win" Brittany yelled.

"Omg Sadie can do it" Katie yelled,

"I don't like putting the pressure on Sadie but not sure we have a better option" Leon said.

"What about me" Howard asked.

Brittany and Leon laughed. "Sadie, it is" Brittany said standing up.

.

 **Confessional-Howard**

"Not sure what Leon's problem is with me, Oh crap do you think it is possible that he knows I want to vote him off"

 **End Confessional**

.

*Blue Bards*

.

"So any of us but Hardington can do the swim" Wade pointed out "So who is it going to be"

"I used to take swimming lessons" Brianna offered.

"Seems like a good choice to me" Mel answered

"Yes I agree Bri, it is" Wade nodded.

.

*Red Renegades*

.

"Ana or Dallas which of you wants to do this" Zane asked.

"I'll go" Ana offered.

"Perfect it's decided" Ax smiled.

"Just make sure to not get distracted this time" Zane said pointing to Dallas

.

 **Confessional-Ana**

"You know me I am not one to give up a chance to show off in a bikini, just gotta swim better this time."

 **End Confessional**

.

"Swimmers line up" Chris shouted

Brianna, Sadie and Ana ran up. Jumped in the water and started to swim.

Brianna quickly took the lead, Ana was slightly behind and Sadie was in the back.

"Hurry up" Brittany yelled at Sadie, from the bank.

"Yelling at her isn't going to help" Julia said looking up from her writing.

"Shut up" Brittany yelled back at her.

Further up the river Ana was struggling, Dallas was on the bank

"Yea babe, you got this keep going."

Even further up was Brianna, crossing the finish line.

"Yes nice job Bri" Melissa pulled her out of the water into a hug.

"Well there you have it, the bards have secured a second win. That makes it Goblins one, Bards two and Renegades three. We have two events left. The next is Canoeing. For Goblins it has to be Howard for Renegades Dallas, and the Bards can choose Melissa or Wade" Chris called out over his speaker.

.

*Blue Bard's*

.

"My family goes canoeing a lot let me do it" Wade asked the group.

"Of course" Bri answered

"Yea you're the leader" Hardington agreed.

"Team Wade" Melissa answered.

.

 **Confessional-Brianna**

"I think Junior was wrong Wade really is seeming like a team player, and a good leader, I guess I'll continue to keep my eye out though"

 **End Confessional**

.

In the water was Wade, Dallas, and Howard each in a colored canoe, from the last episode.

Chris blew the airhorn "Go"

The three of them started to paddle their canoes, Howard pulled ahead first then Dallas did, Wade then took second passing Howard.

The rest of the teens sat on the bank watching their three teammates paddle to victory.

Wade was starting to fall behind has Howard passed him up.

"Howard takes second place" Chris called out.

"I have an idea" Leon whispered to Brittany and said something in her ear.

"Yes" she smiled.

Brittany ran along the bank until she was close to where Dallas was she waited until Chris looked away to pull another knife from her sleeve and threw it. The knife flew through the air and hit his paddle the force knocking it from his hand into the water.

"Crap" Dallas screamed.

He jumped out of his canoe and tried to grab his paddle,

As he did Howard managed to paddle past him and through the finish line.

Dallas now angry threw his canoe passed the finish line and swam to join it.

"There you have in a shocking twist, Dallas drops his paddle giving the Goblins there second win. We are now at 2, 2, and 3 and the Renegades are up. The next and final event is Wrestling. For Bards your player must be Melissa for the other teams pick your fighter. The Goblin's have earned a buy from the canoe race. Round one is Melissa Vs a Renegade."

.

*Green Goblins*

.

I'm wrestling" Brittany demanded.

The other teens just nodded in fear, and Julia rolled her eyes

.

 **Confessional-Leon**

"I was going to ask to go but Brittany is dope so that makes sense"

 **Confessional-Giovanni(Wolfie)**

"I was willing to volunteer but not worth fighting the crazy chick"

 **Confessional-Katie & Sadie **

"OMG, Brittany is so fierce" Katie yelled "OMG I know right, she is team leader for sure" Sadie agreed.

 **End Confessional**

.

*Red Renegades*

.

"So it's Brittany and Melissa who wants to take them" Zane asked

"How about the big guy" Ax pointed to Clay.

"Would it not be unfair to have him fight, two girls" Dallas asked.

"No just gives us an advantage" Clara pointed out.

"I guess" Zane and Dallas reluctantly agreed.

.

*Amphitheater*

.

Chris gathered the teens around the amphitheater.

"The first round is Melissa Vs Clay"

"I would not want to be Melissa right now" Leon said laughing.

The bards glared at him.

"Go" Chris yelled

Melissa ran at Clay,

Clay not wanting to hurt her simply picked her up and held her away from him.

"To win you have to pin her" Chris yelled.

Clay shrugged and set her gently on the ground and held her in place the whole time she was fighting to get free but was not strong enough.

"Well round one goes to Clay and the Renegades. For round two we have Clay Vs Brittany.

"Bring it fatty" Brittany said.

"Well we may as well start" Chris laughed, "Oh Brittany if you use any weapons you will be disqualified.

Brittany groaned. "Fine" she muttered.

"And go" Chris yelled.

Brittany charged at Clay he moved out of the way, she charged again and he just dodged once more.

"Clay, you have to actually pin her" Ax yelled from the side.

 **.**

 **Confessional-Clay**

"I don't want to hurt a girl, but I can't let my team down and it is just Brittany"

 **End Confessional**

Clay grabbed Brittany she clung onto his arm and then started to bite him for support.

Clay started to swing his arm around because of the pain and then slipped on the stage and fell on top of Brittany.

"I guess that counts as a pin, Renegades win.

And your reward is the night off and some massages head back to your cabin we have some professional masseuses waiting."

The Renegades cheered.

"Meanwhile both Bard's and Goblins have two wins we will be having a tie breaker to decide who goes home. Renegades you do not have to stick around for this."

They cheered again and ran off.

 **.**

 **Confessional-Ax**

"Glad Zane's crush did not screw us up this week, Renegades are here to win"

 **End Confessional**

.

Chris stood with the Goblins and Bards.

"The tie-breaker event is Two man Table Tennis."

"Leon and I will go for the Goblins" Brittany yelled.

"Actually" Chris laughed I have decided who is playing, for the Bards we have Hardington and Wade, and for the Goblins we have Katie and Sadie"

.

 **Confessional-Brittany**

"If those two screw us up one of them is going home, and Katie looks weaker than Sadie"

 **End Confessional**

 **.**

There was a ping pong table set up with the Bards on one side and Goblins on the other.

"First team to 6 points win" Chris called out "And go"

.

Sadie went to serve the ball but messed up the serve. "Point Bards"

Wade served it perfectly and the girls both missed it. "Point Bards"

Wade served again this time Katie and Sadie ran into each other trying to return it and messed it up again. "Point Bards"

Wade served another ball and got another point.

"Match points" Wade served and Katie managed to hit it back. But Wade spiked it down on them ending the match.

Brittany glared at Katie and Sadie and ran her finger across her throat.

"Dang for the first time in weeks the Bard's are safe, Goblin's I will see you shortly, you are sending someone home tonight."

.

 **Confessional-Wade**

"See what happens when I actually try." Wade chuckled.

 **End Confessional**

.

*Red Renegades Cabin*

.

The renegades were sitting around getting massages.

"This I could get used to" Ana said

"Yeah very true" Ax chimed in

On the other side of the cabin Zane and Kylie had just finished their massages.

"I am really glad we won" Zane said

"Same, it is likely because of your leadership" Kylie pointed out.

 **.**

 **Confessional-Zane**

"Dang she considers me the team leader, that's awesome"

 **End Confessional**

.

On the other side of the cabin Ax had gathered Clay and Dallas.

"See he is more focused on, Kylie than the alliance. We have to make sure he is on our side" Ax pointed out to the group the other two nodded.

.

 **Confessional-Dallas**

"If Ax is worried about that alliance better make sure he doesn't find out about mine with Ana because she has my vote over anyone else here."

 **End Confessional**

.

*Green Goblin's Cabin*

.

"So it's settled she's gone" Brittany demanded

"Yes babe" Leon agreed

Wolfie howled in agreement

Julia didn't look up from her book

And Howard gulped but nodded.

.

 **Confessional-Howard**

"I want Brittany and Leon to go but I am not willing to put my own head on the line at least not yet.

 **End Confessional**

.

*Campfire Pit*

.

"Welcome to yet another elimination. I will waste no time, the following players are safe. Leon, Howard, Wolfie, Julia, and Satie. Brittany your in the bottom because not everyone agrees with your leadership Katie you're here because certain people find you annoying and you're not great at challenges. Anywho the final marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brittany, Sorry Katie but you are done and done for real this time" Chris chuckled.

"No" Sadie ran up crying "I can't go on without her again. eliminate me instead."

"But then I would have to go on without you" Katie cried.

"You should go on, you're stronger than me and I went further last time it's your turn" Sadie said crying.

They hugged.

"Enough Sadie you're done go home already"

Chef came and pulled the friends apart and put Sadie on the boat of losers.

.

 **Confessional-Katie**

"I miss her so much, and I miss Rodney, I can't do this" she said starting to cry.

 **End Confessional**

.

*The Dock*

.

Chris stood there.

"Well we saw yet another camper go home, and Katie saved for a second time who would have thought. Is Ax going to turn on Zane? Is Howard brave enough to disrupt the leadership of the Goblin's, Is Wade strong enough to make the merge? Find out the answers to these questions and more, next time on Total Drama: Heroes and Villains"

…

 **Remaining Campers**

Blue Bards;

Brianna(Bri), Hardington, Melissa(Mel), Wade (4)

Green Goblins;

Brittany, Giovanni(Wolfie), Howard, Julia, Katie, & Leon (6))

Red Renegades;

Ana, Ax, Clara, Clay, Dallas, Kylie, Zane (7)

…

 **Elimination Order**

18th-Sadie (The Sweet Girl's Friend) Goblins

19th-Kevin (The Autistic Sweetheart) Bards

20th-Alice C. (The Social Genius) Renegades

21st-Junior (The Son(Of Father and Son) Bards

22nd-Rodney (The Country Boy) Goblins

23rd-Lindsay (The Dumb Princess) Bards

24th-Alice W. (The Silent Musician) Bards

25th-Abigail(Abby) (The Incurable Prankster) Goblins

26th-Emmeline(Emma) (The Insecure Dancer) Bards

27th-Duncan (The Delinquent) Renegades

28th-Nathan (The Idea Guy) N/A

…

 **Votes**

Howard, Katie & Sadie voted for Brittany (3)

Brittany, Giovanni(Wolfie) Julia, & Leon voted for Sadie (4)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note**

Hey guys sorry this took longer than the other ones recently. But here it is.

And another returner goes home, I don't think I realized how quickly they would be going after I did the elimination order or more likely I didn't remember any who one remains, how much longer do you think Katie will fare?

.

Secondly, I want to thank Space Zodiac for the challenge idea, I had honestly forgotten it had happened in World Tour until today when I was rewatching World Tour and I was already too far in so I just kept it sorry for that y'all.

.

Thirdly, how do you guys feel about the teams at this point? And which two campers do you think will be going home next time?

.

Thanks for reading and reviewing I appreciate it.

-Caleb

(Poeticdeath3/Crashdog55)


End file.
